Different Worlds, Same Hearts
by M.j's place
Summary: What would you do to be with the man you love? Would you allow yourself to be pushed to the limit? Four men did just that and here is their story. Slash may be dark at times. Randy/Ken Anderson- Evan/Brian Kendrick co-written by jademk11
1. First glance

**Different worlds, but Same Hearts, **is a moving emotional story brought to you by M.j's place, the writer of** PAIN WITHOUT LOVE **and **REVENGE IS SWEET**. This is a romantic story filled with love, pain, happiness, and heartbreak. It is an epic idea from **jadeMK11**, she herself is the co-writer. Together **MJ **and **Jade **hope you will read this story and enjoy the ride...

.

**Warnings**: This story will become dark at some point and contain violence and forced sex against unwilling men...  
>Let's just hope they survive!<p>

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

**a/n:** For storyline reasons Randy Orton and Ken Anderson were never in the WWE together and have never meet before...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*...

John walked down the hall to the gym, he was on his way to get a work out in. He and the rest of the WWE superstars were staying at the Rosen Plaza Hotel in Orlando, Florida. John had just turned the corner when he saw Randy Orton come down the hall. He immediately became alarmed at the look on his best friends face.

John became confused by the look, he had never seen so many different emotions roll across the Viper's face before. Randy tried to turn away before John could say anything to him, but it was too late. John had already waved at him and he was headed Randy's way. "You alright Randy? You look upset. Did something happen?" John asked out of concern for his best friend and one time lover.

"Uhh yeah I'm OK I guess. I just...John have you ever witnessed something that made you realize just how alone and empty you really are?" Randy asked. "I'm not sure what you mean." John replied. "Never mind, I'm not making any sense. It's late and I'm just tired. I think I will head back to my room." Randy said.

John became worried by the tone in Randy's voice, Randy sounded so defeated, John was not about to let Randy walk away from him without talking about what was going on with Randy first. "Randy, It's not that late yet. There's a bar not too far from here, how about we go grab a drink?" John asked "I don't know." Randy replied

"Come on the show is not until tomorrow night. Besides I'm buying and you know how rare that is." John laughed. "Your buying? Well hell, better not pass that up then." Randy replied. He thought maybe a beer or three would help take away the burning memory of what he had witnessed only a few minutes ago.

_FLASHBACK_

Walking down the hall to his hotel room, Randy could not help but stop at the room across from his. The door to the room was opened slightly and he walked up to it. It was the sounds and voices in the room that first caught his attention. "Fuck yeah! That's it my cock slut, ride me! fill your ass full of my meat." _slap slap _Came the sound of hands meeting flesh. Randy walked up to the room and peaked in.

Randy stood in awe and sadness as he watched the sexual display before his eyes. He couldn't stop himself from being curious, and he opened the door slightly further. Loneliness filled his heart as he watched the couple before him.

Clothes were in a pile at the door, it was obvious the couple were in a heated rush and a shirt had stopped the door to the hotel from closing all of the way. Dolph Ziggler was being dominated by Jack Swagger form behind and loving every bit of it.

Randy looked on as Jack demanded Dolph ride his cock and the look of total gratification on the face of Dolph as the demand was given. A feeling of loss and emptiness filled the Viper's heart. What no one knew, not even his best friend, was Randy longed to be submissive to someone. To find the person who would make him feel safe enough and loved enough to allow him to give in to that one desire. Sadly that person had yet come into his life.

Randy sighed as he closed the door to the hotel room, giving the couple the privacy they deserved.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Here it is. I told you the bar was in walking distance." John said as he pointed towards a little pub. Randy gave John a nod and they went in. The pub was a very clean establishment. It wasn't glamorous, but was a nice place to sit down and have a drink or two. Randy followed John up to the bar. John ordered himself and Randy a couple of Coronas. Randy took the bottle John handed him and walked over to a corner table over by the jukebox.

Randy couldn't help but feel like he was being watched, of coarse he always was eighty percent of the time, but this felt different. The feeling made him feel calm and was comforting in someway. "Hey, you alright? Who are you looking for?" John asked. He couldn't help but notice how Randy was looking around the room as if he was looking for someone he knew.

"No one, just checking the place out is all." Randy said as he turned his attention back to John. Randy took a long pull of his beer. "So what had you all out of whack earlier?" John asked. What ever it was he was hoping Randy would open up about it and get it off of his chest.

Randy took another large gulp, chugging almost the whole bottle. He sat down the bottle down on the table and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Wow I didn't realize how thirsty you were." John said and took a drink from his own bottle.

John sighed, he knew Randy was stalling. "Quit stalling Orton and tell me what's going on with you." John demanded. Randy picked up the bottle and finished it off. "Buy me another beer and I will." Randy stated. John shook his head, "No, you tell me and I will buy you another beer." John replied back. Randy gave him the viper stare, John smiled at him and shook his head. "Fine, I can never say no to you anyway." John said, giving into Randy.

John stood up and walked back over to the bar. As Randy watched John walk over to the bar, the comfortable feeling grew. Randy looked around to see if he could find out what he was feeling. Randy tried yet could not figure out where the feeling of being watched was coming from.

John walked back over to their table with two more iced cold Coronas. "Thanks, I really do appreciate this." Randy said as he took the bottle. "No problem dude, You looked like you might need a drink or three. Now tell me what is going on with you?" John asked.

Randy nodded and took a sip of his beer. "I feel like my life is missing something, I've been craving something more, for someone to feel a deep connection with. I'm lonely John, and the one night stands are just not cutting it anymore. I've been on lots of dates, but can't seem to meet the right man." Randy began to explain. He paused to take another drink of beer. Randy was trying to work up enough courage to go on, he needed to get this this off of his chest.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be the one to give you what you need." John said softly, Randy frowned. "No John, I understood, I'm not trying to make you sad. It takes a certain kind of person to give me what I need." Randy said. "I just wish I could have been that one." John spoke honestly. "I know you do." Randy said.

John and Randy both sat in silence for a few minutes and finished off the rest of their beers. "Uh I need to go to the mens room. I will be right back" John stated. "OK, I will get the next round." Randy said as John stood up from the table.

Randy watched as John crossed the room. He stood up and was about to go to the bar, when someone bumped into him. "Oh God, I'm sorry man." Ken Anderson said. "Uh that's...Ok." Randy replied. From the first look at Ken, Randy became mesmerized.

Ken looked deep into Randy's eyes and something just clicked. He had been watching Randy with John as soon as they had entered the pub. Randy didn't notice him because he was hanging out in the hall. From the moment Randy walked into his view, he had felt a kind of pull to the Apex Predator.

"Well since I all but ran you over, I feel like I should introduce myself. My name is Ken Anderson. I'm sorry for almost plowing you down." Ken said and stuck out his hand. Randy couldn't pull his eyes away from the sexy blonde man before him. "Umm That's alright, no need to apologize. I really wasn't watching were I was going either. My names Randy, Randy Orton. It's nice to meet you Ken." Randy replied and shook Ken's hand.

Tingles flew at the touch of hands, time stood still and the world stopped spinning at the first touch. The phrase "Love at first sight" came to both of their minds. Even though both men didn't really believe in it, until now.

The way Randy said Ken's name sent delicious chills all over his body. "Can I buy you a drink? It's the least I can do." Ken asked. The pull to Randy was just too great and he was dying to spend time with this gorgeous man. "Sure that would be nice." Randy replied. He was thinking the same thing and he also wanted to get to know Ken better. Ken walked over to the bar and ordered a Corona for Randy and a Budweiser for himself. He handed Randy his beer and they walked back over to the table and they sat down.

"So the man you are here with?" Ken asked. He was hoping Randy was single. "Oh, that's John, were just friends. Best friends, we were lovers once but, let's just say we had two very different, needs." Randy said. "You seeing anyone?" Randy asked. "No, let's just say I haven't meet the one yet. I'm an asshole sometimes and I've not found the right man who can, well, handle me sometimes." Ken replied.

Randy's heart skipped a beat at what he just heard, could Ken be the man he had been needing in his life. "I understand, me too. I'm tired of taking charge all the time." Randy said, he hoped Ken would understand what he was trying to say.

Ken looked deep into Randy's haunted gray eyes. "Yes, I know exactly what you mean." Ken replied.

John walked out of the restroom and was on his way over to the bar to get him and Randy another beer. John stopped in his tracks as he looked over to the table and saw Randy with a nice looking man. John smiled as he saw the look in Randy's eyes. A look he had never seen in his best friend before. The look of peace and contentment.

John looked at the way the other man was looking back at Randy, he seen the same look in that strangers eyes. Both men looked as if they have just received the greatest gift of all.

Randy was lost in Ken's eyes. He had forgotten about John until he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Oh Hey, John this is Ken Anderson. Ken, this is my best friend John. Ken greeted John with a smile. He thought John looked familiar, but he was too lost in Randy to really worry about where right now. The men shook hands and John looked down at Randy. "Well I guess I should go and let you two get back to your night out." Ken said sadly. The sad look on Randy's face at those words broke John's heart.

"No you stay, I need to be getting back to the hotel. My boyfriend is waiting for me and you know how Adam gets, Randy." John said and is if on cue his cellphone rang "You think you know me" came over the phone. John laughed, "See told you, I will see you later Randy." John said and leaned down to whisper something into Randy's ear. "Enjoy every bit of him." John whispered. Randy watched as John left the pub.

"I live not too far from here, I swear I might be an asshole but I'm not a psycho. Would you like to go to my place so we can get to know each other better?" Ken asked, he held his breath for Randy's response. "I'm not a psycho either." Randy replied...

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Randy loved the condo Ken owned. It was a beautiful home and had lots of space. "Your place is beautiful. Did you decorate it your self?" Randy asked. For some reason he could not explain Randy was starting to feel nervous, a giddy kind of nervous. A feeling he hasn't felt since high school and his first kiss. "Yeah I moved in about a year ago." Ken replied. He walked up to Randy, their body's just inches apart.

Ken took Randy's face into his hands. Randy looked into Ken's eyes. Ken leaned in and touched his lips to Randy's for the first time. Electrical currents flew between the two men. Ken took his tongue and licked Randy's lips, Randy happily parted them as Ken's tongue entered into his mouth. Tongues touched and tasted each other.

Ken pushed his lips harder on Randy's, Ken's tongue forcefully thrusting in Randy's mouth. Randy moaned as he fell submissive to Ken's demanding kiss. After Ken took his tongue and explored every inch of Randy's mouth, he pulled back.

Randy sighed at the loss of Ken's lips on his. "It's OK Baby, I'm going to give you what you need. Every last bit of it." Ken said. He had noticed the look of loss on Randy's face once their lips had parted. That loss matched his own.

Ken looked into Randy's eyes to make sure Randy's needs met his own. He seen nothing but complete and total trust staring back at him. "What is your safe word?" Ken asked. He was not sure what his limits were and he wanted to make sure he kept Randy safe.

Randy looked deep into Ken's trusting eyes. "I won't need one. I don't know why but, I feel safe with you, I know..." Randy's words were cut off as Ken's lips forcefully claimed his once more. This time the kiss was deeper. Ken took Randy by the back of his head and smashed their lips together. Randy melted into the heat of the kiss.

As Ken pulled back from the kiss, he could no longer control his growing need. Randy started to tremble lightly at the look in Ken's deep eyes.

Ken took Randy by the hand and led him into his bedroom. He walked Randy over to the mirrored closet. "Strip for me, I want to see all of you." The demand went straight to an empty place in Randy's lonely heart. Randy stood back from Ken and did as he was told. He unbuttoned his shirt, taking it off slowly. Ken licked his lips as the beautiful sight of Randy's tanned, tattooed body was exposed to him, inch by inch.

Ken rubbed his own covered crotch as Randy undone his jeans and pulled them off along with his underwear. Randy had already taken his shoes off when he first entered Ken's home. "Fuck Baby, you are fuckin gorgeous!" Ken exclaimed. Randy blushed at the compliment.

Ken took in the sight before him. He licked his lips at the sight of Randy's large cock, he couldn't help but think how wonderful it would taste inside of his mouth. If Randy gave into every demand given, Randy would be rewarded greatly

"Turn around, I want to see what's mine." Ken said. Randy's cock jumped at the demand. He turned around slowly exposing his backside to Ken and awaited for the next command. Words did not come, A hard smack to his ass came instead. The heat from the slap brought Randy's dick to life.

"Does that feel good, my hands smacking your ass?" Ken asked. Randy nodded, "More please?" Randy begged in raw need. Randy could not believe how wonderful he was feeling in that tiny touch.

"Face the bed and bend over baby." Randy hurriedly did as he was told and walked over to the bed. Ken smacked Randy's ass harder than the last time. Randy gasped, the smack came unexpectedly. "Your taking too long! Bend over now!" Ken demanded, his tone becoming more stern. _Smack_! _Smack_! Randy's cock became harder at each slap to his ass.

"That's much better." Ken said as Randy bent over placing his hands on the bed and sticking his ass out. Ken smiled as Randy wiggled his ass. Ken waited to see how Randy would react to him taking his time.

Randy's smile turned into a slight frown as he waited for Ken to give him what he craved. "Please?" Randy asked. "Please what baby? Tell me what you need." Ken said. Ken was patient and stood his ground and waited.

Randy didn't know if could say the words, they were stuck in his throat. He hung his head in shame. "Please? P..pa" Randy stopped he couldn't get the words to come out. Ken moved closer to Randy and gently rubbed Randy's hand printed ass cheek. "What is it? It's alright, you can tell me, it's safe here." Ken said. He seen the inner turmoil within Randy. He had been there once himself.

Ken continued to rub Randy's ass. He gently lifted his hand and smacked Randy on the ass. Just enough to rouse Randy once more. The touch was light but strong enough to make Randy's cock even firmer. "I've got you, just let go." Ken encouraged.

Randy took a deep breath as he rose up his head and made eye contact with Ken. Randy could not hold it back anymore. "Fuck!" Randy screamed out in an emotional upheaval. "Fuck, please spank me! Spank my ass make it hurt!" Randy screamed out. _SMACK_, _SMACK _ Ken's hand slammed down twice on Randy's ass.

"Ahhh, more please!" Randy cried out, his cock getting harder with each slap. He removed one hand from the bed and went to grab hold of his cock. "Nu huh, mine! only I'm aloud to touch your cock." Ken exclaimed. Randy grunted and gave Ken a agitated look.

Ken rubbed Randy's red ass cheeks. "I'm ready to claim what is mine, climb on the bed and spread your legs. now! On your back so I can look in your eyes when I ram my cock deep into your tight virgin hole." Ken demanded.

Randy stood up and climbed onto the red satin covered bed. He winced as his burning ass touched the cool comforter. Ken undressed, Randy smiled at the sexy, naked man before him. Randy looked at Ken like a kid on Christmas morning. He couldn't wait to open his present.

Once Randy was settled, Ken climbed between Randy's legs. Ken slapped the inside of Randy's thighs. "Wider, spread your legs as wide as they can go then bend your knees." Ken said. Randy jumped to the slap to his legs and did as he was told.

"Perfect" Ken stated as he took in the sight before him. Randy's legs were spread and his pucker showed. Randy watched as Ken rubbed his hands, along his red thighs. "ahhh" Randy exclaimed as he felt Ken's hands spread his ass cheeks apart and lick at his puckered hole. "Holy shit!" Randy cried out as Ken pushed his tongue into Randy's ass as far as it could go. Randy had never felt anything so amazing before in his life.

Ken continued to tongue fuck Randy's tight hole. His own cock growing hard at Randy's pleasure filled moans. Ken removed his mouth from Randy's ass. Randy sighed at the loss. "It's alright baby. I'm about to take you somewhere you have never been." Ken said. He then reached over and pulled some lube from the drawer.

"No! I don't want it. please?" Randy protested. "Are you sure? It will hurt worse with out it." Ken asked. "I know, I need it please? I need to feel the burn." Randy assured his new lover. The lover that was fulfilling his needs, needs he had been longing for someone to fill for a very long time.

Ken looked for truth and trust in Randy's eyes, and placed the head his cock up to Randy's pink pucker. Randy took his own hands and pulled his ass cheeks further apart. "Please take control of me? Make me yours." Randy begged.

Ken needed this, he longed to feel connected to another human being. He had been alone for so long. Tears filled his eyes as he pushed into Randy's unprepared hole. "Ahhh fuck...burns..." Randy gasped at the pain. His ass feeling like it was being ripped apart. Ken paused before pushing in further. "Breathe through the pain baby, it want last long, I won't let it." Ken spoke softly. Randy took slow deep breaths and eventually his ass relaxed around Ken's long hard cock.

"Move" Randy whispered. Ken began to push in and out of Randy. Randy's ass felt like a vice grip around his cock, it felt amazing. "Yeah baby, your ass feels so fuckin good, so tight. I'm going to fuck you till you scream!" Ken said as he thrust into Randy harder and faster. Randy screwed his eyes shut.

"Open your eyes, you will look at me as I fuck you! understand?" Ken stated firmly. Randy opened his eyes instantly at the command. His cock dripping precum, becoming harder at Ken's stern words. Ken could tell by the look in Randy's eyes, that Randy craved it. Ken changed the angle and Randy screamed out. "Ahhhuuummmnnn! What? What!" Randy tried to speak. "I just made you mine." Ken replied and continued to repeatedly hit Randy's pleasure button.

Randy was lost in his own heaven, he finally met the man of his dreams a man that was not afraid to claim and tame the Viper.

Ken looked down at the man thrashing under him and his heart swelled, for the first time in his life he finally felt, at home.

Ken took his hand wrapping it around Randy's needy cock. He stroked Randy's cock in time with his thrusts into Randy's ass. Both men screamed each others name as they came together.

Ken gently pulled out of Randy, laying down beside of him. He took Randy into his arms, they held each other tight. It was sometime before either one of them spoke. "I want you to stay with me. I feel like I have known you my entire life." Ken said. He wasn't used to feeling this kind of emotion, it scared him, but he didn't want to let Randy go.

Randy held onto Ken tighter. "I feel the same way. I felt that pull to you before I even laid eyes on you. I could feel you looking at me, watching me." Randy said. "Stay with me then?" Ken asked once more.

Randy sighed, "I can't, I'm a professional wrestler for the WWE. We have a show here tomorrow night. That's how I'm in town." Randy said sadly.

"What? No!" Ken cried out. Randy jumped and became alarmed at the cry. "What's wrong? What is it?" Randy asked.

Ken sighed as tears filled his eyes. "We can't be together. I wrestle for TNA." Ken whispered.

Randy gasped and his heart fell as those words sunk in. Randy looked deep into Ken's eyes. "I will fight for you if that's what it takes. We can't let our contracts keep us apart. I just found you, I'm not willing to let you go." Randy proclaimed.

"I feel the same, I'm not wanting to lose this, _love_" Ken whispered the last word. He was slightly afraid of how Randy was going to react to the word.

Randy looked at Ken in amazement. "Then we will fight, we will fight for us together." Randy replied.

Sadly, If only they knew the fight for their forbidden love would almost kill them both...

'

**PLEASE REVIEW...**

LOVE IT? HATE IT? =) JADEMK11 AND I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK...THANK YOU FOR READING...

**[ROCKIN THE SWEETNESS]**


	2. Loves reality

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING, ALERTING AND FAVING. A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO:** BeingHumanLove (our first reviewer, thank you!), Xenarocks99, takers dark lover, jadeMK11 (feel free to review our story every chapter! that's cool :)), nexus angel, IsidoraAngst, BlackDiamonds.32.20.54, Centon4Eva, TheBlackerTheBerry, Blazing Glory and redsandman99 **for reviewing chapter 1! **

*****jadeMK11 and I hope you all will continue to read and review our story*** **

**[ROCKIN THE SWEETNESS] **

**.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;**

Ken walked out of the kitchen with two cups of coffee in his hand. He walked back towards the living room,stopping at the door. Ken watched Randy who sat on the couch wearing jeans and no shirt. _"God what did I do? How am I going to let him go? How did these feelings hit me so damn fast? Love at first sight? What am I some chic who reads romance novels?" _Ken thought to himself as he watched Randy flip through a magazine. "God I must be crazy." Ken said out loud.

Randy closed the magazine and put it down on the table. "What did you say?" Randy asked. He had actually heard Ken, but he was curious as to why he would say that. Randy worried that maybe Ken was having second thoughts. He frowned at how unhappy that made him feel.

Ken watched as Randy's bright smile faded. "Oh sorry, I didn't Know I said it out loud." Ken said. Randy stood up from the couch and walked over to Ken. "Are you changing you mind about everything, about us?" Randy asked. The pained expression on his face was just to much for Ken. "Lord no, here take your coffee and we will talk." Ken said, and handed Randy his mug.

Randy examined the mug in his hand. It was tan and had gray snakes covering it. "Hmm, the irony of it." Randy said. "What do you mean?" Ken asked. "You hand me this mug with snakes on it. They call me The Viper in the WWE. I do like the mug though." Randy replied and took a drink of the hot liquid. "Good, that can be your mug from now on when you are over here. By the way they call me Asshole in TNA." Ken said. He laughed as Randy almost spit out the coffee in his mouth from laughter.

"Asshole? You have got to be kidding me? and I would love for this mug to be mine every time I'm over here." Randy said. His expression and voice going from light to serious all at once. "I would love that too." Ken stated. He took his and Randy's mugs and sat them down on the coffee table.

"I don't want this night to end. You made me feel things I have never felt before. You made me want to do things I have never done." Ken said. He walked up to Randy and kissed him. Once their lips parted, Ken motioned over to the couch. "Please sit down Randy, there is something I think you should know." Ken spoke softly. A look of concern and uncertainty covered Randy's face as he followed Ken over to the couch.

They both sat down beside each other. Randy looked at Ken as Ken picked at a string on his jogging pants. "Hey, It's OK you can tell me anything." Randy said and took hold of Ken's hand, the one Ken had messing with the string. Ken intertwined his fingers with Randy, but continued to look down.

"Tonight was the first time I topped anyone." Ken said the words so low and so fast if Randy hadn't been paying attention and listening closely, he would have missed them. Randy didn't really know what to think though. Ken had given him just what he needed, he would have never guessed it was Ken's first time dominating someone in such a way. He loved the way Ken had taken control and longed for him to do it again.

"I would have never guessed. You gave me everything I needed and more. If that was your first time I can't wait to see how good you will be with the more you do it." Randy exclaimed. He was truly shocked by what he had just heard.

Ken looked up at Randy and looked into his eyes. Where Ken thought he would find anger and disgust, he only found love, need and understanding. That look ripped his heart apart because he knew what was coming next.

"So your not upset with me?" Ken asked just to make sure the look on Randy's face was the same that matched his heart. "Are you kidding? Never, you gave me something no man ever has. Freedom to just let go and be myself. Do you know how hard it is to find that within the limits of the WWE? Every man I have ever been with was either to afraid to take it as far as you did or too intimidated to even try. John tried once, but stopped when I asked him to tie me up first. The idea of bondage and abuse scares him and he couldn't you know, penetrate me. He told me it hurt him too bad and he couldn't hurt me. Even though I told him I wanted it and it was OK, he just couldn't go through with it." Randy said trying to hold back the tears growing in his eyes.

Ken sighed and held Randy in his arms. He felt bad for all that Randy had been through. He was kind of in the same situation, only his was reversed. "WWE huh? What does it say in you contract? Probably the same thing as mine." Ken sighed. Randy looked up into Ken's worried eyes. "We can't be together, not according to my contracts. I'm not allowed to fraternize or date anyone from a rival wrestling company. I never watch other wrestling shows and I'm always traveling, so I would have never known who you were." Randy said.

Ken sighed "Yeah me either and my contract says the same damn thing. We don't travel much and when I'm at home I sort of cut off the outside world. I don't really watch too much TV, and I never follow the competition. Speaking of TV, now I remember where I've seen John before in some movie about riddles or something. I'm starting to regret that damn contract now." Ken responded.

Randy gave Ken a worried look. "What happens if you break it?" Randy asked. Ken looked down at his hand that held Randy's. "I would be fired, taken to court and fined. If they fired me I would lose all my money and have to go to jail. I don't have much of a savings. My mom has cancer and I pay for her bills. If I lose my job she could die. I make damn sure she has top medical care and so far she is surviving. I lost my dad to cancer in April of 2006 and I will not risk losing my mom too." Ken paused, he needed a moment to wipe away his tears and to get himself together.

Randy removed his hand from Ken's and wrapped it around Ken's waist, holding him tightly. "I'm sorry to hear about your mom and dad. I'm glad your mom is still with you. You are a wonderful son to her, I can tell. You are an amazing man Ken and I can't wait to see where we go from here. How long is your contract for?" Randy asked.

The tears Ken was trying to stop, flowed once more. "Depending on how good of a wrestler and performer you are, with TNA, the length of contracts can very from one, to five years and longer. If Dixie Carter likes you she will keep you in the company under contract doing announcing and production and other things once a wrestler is no longer able to compete in the ring. I'm sorry Randy but the contract I signed is valid and legal, and is a lifetime contract, until the day I die I will be associated with TNA. I knew If I signed the extended contract then my mom would always be financially taken care of, I did it for her." Ken said. Randy sat there heart broken, he hated what he was about to say.

"Ken I signed the same kind of contract, but mine is only for ten years. There is no way I can break it. Bad things happen to the wrestlers who do. I have seen that with my own eyes and it scares me, but I'm not willing to lose this, us. It's what I've been waiting my whole life to find, and I don't want to let you go." Randy replied.

Ken leaned in and kissed Randy hard. "Then lets not lose this, us. I'm willing to fight if you are. Stay the night with me and then tomorrow we will figure out what to do next." Ken asked. He hoped Randy would agree, he wasn't ready to let Randy walk out of his life just yet. "I'm not going anywhere." Randy said and kissed Ken with all the passion he had...

.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;

Randy woke up in Ken's arms, he sighed not wanting to leave. He craved more of what Ken had to offer, the feeling of being loved and free. "You have to go?" Ken asked. He knew it would have to happen, he just wished not so soon. Randy nodded his head, the words stuck in his throat.

They both held each other and kissed a little longer. In silence Randy climbed out of Ken's arms and warm bed to get dressed and go back to his cold reality. The reality of leaving behind the man of his dreams. Ken stood up off the bed and wrapped a sheet around his naked waist. Randy walked over to Ken with sadness in his eyes. "I don't want to let you walk out that door." Ken whispered. "And I do not want to go." Randy softly replied.

Randy kissed Ken deeply and left. Once out of Ken's sight Randy broke down and cried into his hands. What Randy didn't know, Ken was doing the exact same thing.

Neither one of them knew how long it would be before they could touch each other once more...

.

**PLEASE REVIEW...**


	3. Confessions

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING,and to OUR new ALERTs AND FAVING YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **Xenarocks99, nexus angel, jadeMK11, takers dark lover, redsandman99, TheBlackerTheBerry, BeingHumanLove, Blazing Glory and DragonBby for reviewing one and two, **for reviewing chapter 2! Thanx again jade and M.j**

**[ROCKIN THE SWEETNESS]**

**.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;**

"Damn it Orton! Your going to injure us both if you keep that up!" Wade Barrett exclaimed. Randy and Wade were currently in the ring practicing some moves. John and Adam were both watching from the seats in the upper level. They were making out until they heard Wade's British voice roar at Randy. Adam and John were spending as much time together as they could. Adam had a flight to catch, he was filming Haven tomorrow and had to leave soon.

"Sorry Barrett. My head is just not in the game right now." Randy apologized. It had been only three hours since he had left Ken's condo and he was feeling distracted. He just couldn't seem to get his head on straight.

"How about we take a break for awhile? I need a drink and you can try ta find your head." Wade said. Randy nodded his head. "Yeah see you in an hour then?" Randy asked. "Sounds good." Wade replied. Wade climbed out of the ring and over to Justin and Heath. "You guys ready to grab a bite to eat?" Wade asked his two lovers. Heath and Justin both kissed Wade on the side of his cheeks. Randy frowned, "I miss you Ken" Randy whispered low enough for no one to hear as he watched Wade leave with Heath and Justin. Randy sat down in the middle of the ring and put his head in his hands

John saw the sad look on Randy's face. "I will be right back." John told Adam and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I will be right here, besides it looks like Randy might need you right now." Adam responded and kissed John back. John stood up from the seat and walked down to the ring.

"Hey Randy, is everything alright?" John asked his best friend. Randy jumped, he didn't know John was even in the arena. "Fuck Cena! Where did you come from?" Randy asked. "I'm spending time with Adam before he takes off to Nova Scotia, Canada. Filming for the new season of Haven begins in a few days and he has to leave later tonight to get settled." John said. He sighed deeply, he was going to miss his husband to be.

John hadn't asked Adam to marry him yet, he was planning on doing that after the new season of Haven was finished wrapping up. John had the whole thing planned. A candle light proposal surrounded by snow outside on the Canadian mountains.

Randy looked out through the arena and spotted Edge sitting in the far back upper level. Randy waved in Adam's direction and Adam waved back. "How long will he be gone for?" Randy asked. "About three months. I do plan on flying in and seeing him soon, I hope." John replied. Randy rubbed his hand over his face. "Yeah? It sucks being apart from someone you know you are meant to be with." Randy said without thinking.

John gave him a confused look and climbed into the ring. "Talk to me Randy. You seem worse off than you did when I left you last night at the pub." John stated. He sat down in the ring Indian style in front of Randy. Randy looked away from John, making it look like he was looking at some of the stage hands. "I'm fine John, just feeling a little tired I guess." Randy said.

John searched Randy's face for the truth. "What happened after I let? You seemed like you and, what was his name?...Ken. Were hitting it off pretty good." John asked. Randy paused he didn't know if he should tell John everything or not. "Oh yeah him, he left right after you did. We just didn't click I guess." Randy replied, lying to John. He felt bad about lying to his best friend but he wanted to keep Ken safe. Randy could not explain why but he felt that was the safest thing to do right then.

"Really?" John asked. He could see there was something going on between Randy and the blonde man last night. What Randy was saying just didn't seem to make any sense. Before John could say anything about it though, a visibly upset Cody Rhodes approached the ring. "What's Code's?" Randy asked. He was happy Cody showed up when he did, now John wouldn't ask anymore questions. Questions he didn't want to answer.

"Have you guys seen Evan? He never came to our hotel room last night. That's not like him." Cody asked. He was worried to death about his best friend of seven years. John shook his head no, but Randy looked at Cody in alarm at the question. "No, and that's not like Evan. Have you tried calling him?" Randy asked. Cody rolled his eyes, "Of course I did. I have done everything I could think of. Trust me he's not anywhere." Cody replied.

Randy became more concerned at the worried look and the concerned tone of Cody's voice. "That's not like him, come on I will help you look for him." Randy said. Randy stood up and climbed out of the ring. A bad feeling about Evan and Ken filled his mind...

,",",",",",",",",","

"Hey Ken wait up!" Jeff Hardy yelled. Ken had just entered the impact zone. He did see Jeff walking toward him out of the corner of his eye, but he chose to ignore him an continued to walk down the hall to his personal dressing room. "Kenny, what the hell, why were you ignoring me?" Jeff asked, after finally catching up with him. "Sorry man didn't hear you." Ken lied. "Yeah, right" Jeff replied.

Ken reached for the key to his dressing room. At the impact zone almost every A-list wrestler had a private dressing room, along with a private bath. He pulled his key out of his back pocket and unlocked the door. Ken walked in and Jeff followed him in. "Jeff what do you want?" Ken asked. All he wanted to do was be alone right now.

Jeff walked over to the couch and plopped down. Each dressing room came equipped with a couch, chair, locker, mirror and dressing table. Off to the side was a private bath with a shower. Jeff's dressing room looked the same, but the walls were decorated with every color of the rainbow. Ken's dressing room walls were a light tan with green trim. Several green tropical plants filled two corners of the small room.

Ken walked over to the dressing table and sat down. He pulled his cellphone from his back pocket and stared at it. "What's going on man? Your looking at your cellphone like you lost your best friend, and dude I'm still here." Jeff said. Ken smirked, "I feel like I did." Ken said with out thinking as well.

"Where you yesterday? I was going to see if you wanted to hang out with me and Kendrick, but you weren't here or at home." Jeff asked. "I went to the bar, got a couple of drinks that sorta thing." Ken replied. "Oh. anything interesting happen?"

Ken shook his head. "No nothing at all." He answered still looking at his cellphone. "You're lying Ken. Come on you can tell me. I won't tell anyone I promise." Jeff stated. Jeff always knew when his best friend of twelve years was lying. Ken sighed he knew Jeff wouldn't believe him.

"I met someone." Ken said barely above a whisper, but Jeff heard it.

Jeff stood up off of the couch and walked over to the wall. He grabbed an empty chair like the one Ken was sitting in, turning it backwards he straddled it and sat down. "Spit it out." Jeff said as he crossed his arms on propped his chin on them.

Ken opened his cellphone and searched his photos. Stopping at a photo of Randy sitting fully clothed on his bed. The other five photos were too private to show. "His name in Randy, and I fell in love with him a first glance." Ken spoke softly. This caught Jeff's attention, that and the stunning photo of the sex god sitting on his best friends bed.

"Damn his hot!" Jeff exclaimed. Ken jumped, "Fuck Jeff, keep your voice down." Ken said harshly. "Sorry man, why? I'm happy for you. I'm sure everyone else will too." Jeff said. Ken's face filled with sadness. "You don't understand. No one else can know. You can't tell anyone. If you do I may never get to see him again." Ken stated. "I'm confused. Why can't anyone else know?" Jeff asked. Tears filled Ken's eyes as he looked at Randy's photo once more. "He belongs to the WWE." Ken said as a single tear fell from his eyes.

"Fuck" Jeff replied. His heart breaking for his best friend...

"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!

"Brian"

Evan whispered out into the cold room. He laid naked on a bed and chained to a wall. The bed he laid in was tattered and stained in blood. Blood from his own backside, chest and wrists.

Evan jumped as the door to the make shift dungeon opened up. "Please no, not again" Evan cried out.

A large blonde man standing six foot four walked menacingly over to Evan's bedside with a riding crop in his hand. "Are you ready to give him up then?" asked the man.

Evan shook his head, "No" he said, then closed his eyes and waited for the crop to slam down on his chest once more...

**.**

**REVIEW IF IT PLEASES YOU AND THANK YOU FOR IT!...**

love it!- hate it! =) What hell would you allow yourself to be put through, so you could remain with the one you love?


	4. Hidden secrets

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING,and to OUR new ALERTs AND FAVING YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **Xenarocks99, BeingHumanLove, takers dark lover, jadeMK11, CenaRKO1986, nexus angel, and TheBlackerTheBerry ** for reviewing chapter 3! Thanx again jade and M.j luv ya bunches! : ) [ROCKIN THE SWEETNESS]**

**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'**

**warning! This chapter contains violence!**

"Brian, Brian! Would listen to me?" Shannon Moore yelled out to his best friend. Brian ran his hands over his face and through his long blonde hair. "Brian!" Shannon exclaimed one more time. Shannon hit Brian on his arm. "Huh?" Brian asked, Shannon finally getting Brian's attention for what felt like hours. "We have that damn creative meeting and if you do not hurry, your going to get in trouble again." Shannon stated.

Brian Kendrick flinched at that statement. He didn't want to remember the pain from the last meeting he missed. It was worth it though, being with the man who stole his heart. "Um, oh yeah let's go." Brian said as he put his cellphone back into his back pocket. The same cellphone he had been staring at for the past seven hours. "Come on, I don't need to take anymore hard bumps that "accidentally" go wrong." Brian said. Shannon nodded his head, he knew exactly what Brian was talking about.

"You barely made it. Do you need another reminder kid?" Ric Flair snarled. "We still have six minutes." Shannon replied as he looked at his watch with the spiked wrist band. "Are you trying to get smart with me son? I do know of a certain someone who would just love, some one on one time with you." Ric stated coldly. "No sir, he wasn't trying to get smart with you. Come on Shannon let's take a seat." Brian said quietly and took Shannon by the hand.

Brian led Shannon over to some chairs so they could sit down before Shannon got them both in trouble, again. They both almost fell asleep as the meeting went on and on and on. Brian jumped as the cellphone in his back pocket vibrated. He wanted to answer it so badly.

Brian hoped with all his heart that it was Evan texting him. Evan hardly called, it was too dangerous, Evan did call him yesterday though. Sometimes they just needed to hear the other ones voice. Brian was worried because he hadn't heard from Evan since, not even a text.

Brian had met Evan in a small pub not too far from the small apartment he rented. From the first time they laid eyes on each other they fell in love. They both sat for hours talking until the pub closed then sadly Evan had to leave him. The pub, became the place they would meet each other once every three months.

That lasted for one year then Brian asked Evan to go home with him and Evan gladly excepted. That was the first night they made love and from that moment on, Brian and Evan both knew they wouldn't be able to live without the other in their lives. From the moment they first touched hands in the pub, neither one of them have been with another man.

"Evan" Brian whispered softly. Shannon turned his head and looked at him. "Did you say something?" Brian shook his head no. "That concludes the meeting, you are free to go." Eric Bischoff stated. Brian jumped up and practically ran out of the conference room. "Watch where the hell you are going asshole." Ken snarled. Jeff laughed, "Uh Ken that would be you. You are the asshole. Brian is just, well? anyway." Ken placed a hand on Jeff's back and pushed them both out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Shannon asked as he watched Brian head to the doors leading outside. Brian turned back and looked at his friend. "I just need some time alone for a bit. I will be back, I just need to go for a walk and clear my head." Brian replied. Shannon shook his head and watched Brian disappeared through the doors. He had seen that look on Brian's face before and he knew it must be bad.

Once Brian was far enough away from the impact zone he pulled out his cellphone. He sighed when he noticed the text was not from Evan. "Please forgive me Evan but I have to know that you are alright." Brian whispered as he dialed the familiar number...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

"Damn it! I can't believe we can't find Evan anywhere!" Randy exclaimed. Randy and Cody had just made it back to Cody and Evan's hotel room. They finished taping Monday Night Raw and was continuing their search for Evan. "See it's just not like him." Cody said. Randy sat down in one of the chairs in the room. He ran his hand over his face.

"Look I'm going to search the hotel one more time." Cody said. Sitting around and waiting was driving him nuts. "Yeah alright. You do that and I will try calling Evan's cellphone. I haven't tried since we were at the arena." Randy replied. Cody nodded his head and walked out of the hotel room. A little while later, Randy pulled out his phone and was about to dial Evan's number when he heard a faint sound come from underneath one of the double beds.

Randy stood up and looked under the bed where the sound was coming from. "What the hell?" Randy had reached under the bed and pulled out Evan's cellphone. "Why the hell would he leave his cellphone? Why is it under the bed?"

The cellphone rang again and Randy decided to answer it. ** "Hello?" **There was a silence on the other end for a moment. **"Evan?" **Came an unknown voice from the other end. **"No this is Randy Orton. Have you seen Evan? He is missing." **Randy asked the voice on the other end of the line. Randy listened as the man gasped in his ear. **"Evan's missing? For how long? Oh God he has to be OK." **Brian said before thinking. **"Who the hell is this? Who are you?" **Randy asked, but before he could get an answer the line went dead.

Randy looked at the phone checking the number and called it back. When he did it went to a mailbox that was not set up yet. "That doesn't help" Randy said out loud just as Cody came walking back in the room.

"What doesn't help?" Cody asked. "Here look." Randy said and handed Cody the phone. "Fuck, It's Evan's cellphone. What is it doing here? Where did you find it?" Cody asked. "A little while after you left, I heard it ringing under that bed over there." Randy pointed to which bed it was.

"I retrieved it from the floor and was looking at it and it rang again. I answered it and some mans voice was on the other end. He asked for Evan. I told him Evan was missing and he gasped. The man sounded real worried. He wanted to know how long Evan was missing for, he said ("Oh God he has to be OK") I asked him who he was but he hung up on me." Randy explained.

Cody looked away from Randy. "Cody? Do you know something about what is going on? Who was the person on the phone?" Randy asked. He could tell by the look on Cody's face that Cody knew something. Cody sighed, knowing he could never lie to Randy. Even if he did Randy would see right passed the lies.

Randy walked up to Cody and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Yesterday after we checked into the hotel, Evan and I went out by the pool to take a swim. While we were out by the pool Evan gasped. I asked him if he was alright and he said something about a man at the pool looked like someone he knew. Evan seemed real worried about the man being seen around him. I asked him what was going on and he finally confessed. He had been secretly seeing someone from a rival wrestling company." Cody said.

Randy looked at Evan's cellphone and back at Cody. "Did he say what company the man worked for?" Randy asked. His mind was starting to work over time. "Yeah, but I swore not to tell anyone." Cody explained. He really didn't want to break Evan's trust, but the worry for him was just becoming too great.

"Please Randy, please do not say anything to anyone. Evan seemed real scared about people finding out. That is why he kept looking around to see if anyone was listening to our conversation." Cody continued to explain.

"It's alright, I promise not to say anything." Randy reassured Cody. He knew exactly where Evan was coming from. Cody frowned, "He's been seeing someone from TNA. Evan wouldn't tell me what his name was. He didn't want to lose this man forever and Evan was afraid it would happen if anyone finds out." Cody spoke softly. "Did Evan say how long he has been seeing this man and what he looked like?" Randy asked. Curiosity getting the best of him.

"All I know is, Evan has been keeping this from me for over a year. At first I was pissed because he had kept something so important in his life from me. I'm his best friend and he didn't tell me anything until now. As for what he looks like I don't know. Evan never described him, but the man he was looking at had long dirty blonde hair and was very good looking. Randy, I could see it in his eyes when he seen that man. Evan is in love, but there's this fear behind his eyes. I know it sounds stupid, but it is so hard to explain." Cody said. Trying his best to get across to Randy what he was trying to say.

Randy sighed softly and tears filled his eyes, His heart was going out to Evan. "Cody we need to find him. Something feels...wrong." Randy said. A feeling of dread, filling his mind...

!,!,!,!,!,!,!,!,!,!

Evan looked down at his reddened chest. The welts from the riding crop burning him. "I can't, I can't" Evan moved his head from side to side as he answered softly. "You do realize I can keep this up for two weeks. It would only take two more weeks for you to heal, physically that is." Hunter warned. Then he slammed the crop down on Evan's already bleeding chest. _swat,swat,swat. _"OOOHHHH" Evan cried.

Hunter had been given a job to do, and that job was to punish Evan, until Evan gave the name of the man he was secretly seeing. The person whom gave Hunter the job had over heard the conversation between Cody and Evan and they were not about to let one of the WWE roaster break the rules and in that persons eyes Evan had broke a big one. Dating someone from another company.

This person hated TNA with all their black soul and was not about to allow Evan get away with it. "One last chance before I continue." Hunter warned one last time. "You tell me who the man is you are dating now, or you will suffer more pain." Hunter said as he looked down at the stubborn man who refused to give up the name of his loved one.

Evan refused to tell Hunter who Brian was because of the fear that TNA would find out and punish Brian as well. With each hit from the whip Evan's fear grew, and he was going to do what ever it took to keep Brian safe, even if that meant suffering for it.

Evan watched as Hunter walked over to a table and placed the crop down on top of it. Hunter sighed, he really didn't want to hurt Evan in this way, but as the contract enforcer, Hunter had no choice. He had to do what he was told to do, no matter how wrong it seemed to him. Hunter just hoped that Evan would tell him soon before he had to resort to other means to get the information he needed.

It killed Hunter to do what he had to do the last time someone broke a rule. He can still remember the cries from the person as he raped them, but that was his job and he did not take his job lightly. Hunter picked up a hunting knife from the table. The knife was about six inches long and extremely sharp. The knife was meant to be used for gutting animals after a kill.

Hunter turned back to Evan. Evan gasped at the knife in Hunter's hand. "What...are you going...to do with that?" A very scared Evan asked. "Evan you give me no choice. At anytime you want me to stop, just say his name." Hunter said.

Evan watched in horror as Hunter took the sharp cold blade and held it to his left arm. Hunter pushed the tip of the blade into Evan's sensitive skin, leaving an inch long cut just below his wrist. "AAAAHHHHH" Evan screamed as the hot crimson liquid flowed down his arm. "Tell me now or I will cut you again!" Hunter exclaimed.

Evan was in blinding pain from the cut but he refused to tell, continuing to shake his head no instead. Hunter walked to the other side of the bed and took hold of Evan's other arm. Hunter waited only for a second to push the knife into Evan's skin, just below the wrist. Hunter knew Evan would not die from the loss of blood, he hadn't cut Evan deep enough. He just hoped Evan wouldn't know.

"Evan if you tell me who he is I will bandage you up. If not I will leave you here to bleed and you could die from the loss of blood." Hunter explained to him. Evan simply closed his eyes."I can't, I love him." Evan spoke forcefully as hot blood ran down his arms and even hotter tears fell from his eyes. That was exactly what Hunter was afraid of. He was sadly about to rip two lovers apart...

".".".".".".".".".

Adam looked up into the eyes of the man he was crazy about. "I love the way you feel inside of me." He whispered softly. John lowered his head and claimed the plump lips that belonged to only him. John kissed Adam deeply and with all the passion he possessed. Adam moved his hips up to take more of John inside of him.

John ended the passionate kiss and fresh tears fell from his eyes. Adam knew what John was feeling. Making love always brought over powering joy to the both of them. John continued his slow thrusts, just enjoying the tightness of Adam around him. "You feel so good, please move faster? I would love to feel you deeper and harder." Adam asked politely. John just about lost it, he almost came right then. Every time Adam talked like that drove him wild and over the edge.

"As you wish love, as you wish." John whispered as he pulled his cock out of Adam, only leaving the tip inside. "Ummmmnnnn yyeess harder baby! harder!" Adam cried out in pure lost lust. He was in pure sexual heaven as John picked up the pace and slammed in and out of him over and over again.

That's how it happened every time Adam and John made love. It would be soft and calm for the first thirty minutes or so, but Adam could never let that last for long before he would asked for harder and faster from John. Of course John always happily obliged his man, giving Adam anything he asked for. "Fuck yeah you feel so damn good!" John exclaimed as Adam's walls clamped down around his cock.

"Touch me baby please touch me?" Adam asked in the same polite voice. Once again John almost came at the plea. John took a few deep breaths to stop the tightening in his balls from happening too soon. "Ahhh thank you, feels sooo good" Adam said as John wrapped his hand around Adam's thick cock and began to work his hand up and down the long length.

"I'm not, not!...oh John!" Adam cried out as he shot stream after steam of cum onto his abs and John's hand. John removed his hand from Adam's now satisfied member. John continued to thrust deep into Adam. He took his hand that was covered in his lovers juices and sucked the cum off of his fingers, moaning around his fingers as he came. John's hot cum filled up Adam beautifully. John thrust his cock into Adam one last time as he let the tears flow down his face.

Adam opened his arms and John fell into them, ignoring the cooling cum on Adam's chest. Adam placed one arm around John's back as his other hand held onto John's head. Adam held his man as he lightly cried. "It's going to be alright. I promise, I will be back soon." Adam cooed. He knew the reason John was crying because they matched his own tears.

John was about to say something back, but was stopped by a loud pounding on their hotel room door. "Open up Cena we need to talk" came from the other side of the door. "Damn it Randy! This is our last night together why can't he just leave us alone?" John asked.

The pounding on the door continued. "Give us a damn minute Orton!" Adam screamed. "I know baby, but I also know Orton. He wouldn't be here if it was not important." Adam explained. John pulled his cock out of Adam, sighing at the loss of contact. He stood up and pulled the blanket off of the bed wrapping it around his waist. Adam pulled up a sheet to cover up his nakedness.

John flew open the door, he was about to rip into Randy for interrupting him and Adam. That was until he saw the grave look upon Randy's face...

**PLEASE KEEP ROCKIN THE REVIEW... **


	5. A missing friend

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING,and to OUR new ALERTs AND FAVING YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **nexus angel, takers dark lover, Xenarocks99, CenaRKO1986, TheBlackerTheBerry, jadeMK11, and JoMoFan-spot** for reviewing chapter 4! Thanx again jade and M.j luv ya bunches! : ) [ROCKIN THE SWEETNESS]**

**.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;**

Shannon stood out in the hall. He was waiting for Brian to come back inside. It had been twenty minutes since the creative meeting was over and Brian disappeared through the door. Shannon continued to pace back and forth until he just couldn't take it any longer and he walked to the closed door that led outside of the impact zone.

"Brian, you still out here dude?" Shannon called out as he looked around for his best friend. "Yeah man over here." Brian sniffed. Shannon walked over to where Brian was sitting on the ground. Brian was sitting on the ground with his head buried in his hands. "Hey Bri. Are you alright man?" Shannon asked out of concern for his friend. Brian appeared to be crying and upset about something.

Brian continued to keep his head buried in his hands. Shannon walked over to him and sat down on the ground, sitting in front of Brian. "What's going on? It's obvious you are upset about something. You were alright before, what happened?" Shannon asked. Brian raised his face from his hands,his eyes were red and puffy from crying. "Alright this is new. I've never seen you cry before. Is it your dad? Is he still OK?" Shannon inquired.

Brian shook his head, "No it's not my dad. I can't talk to you about it. I can't talk to anyone about this." Brian said sadly. Shannon took Brian by the hands as Brian looked down at the ground. Brian needed the comfort that Shannon's friendly touch gave. "It's Evan isn't it? Is he alright?" Shannon asked in a hushed tone.

Brian gasped at what Shannon asked. "Umm, how, did you? I..." Brian was about to ask how Shannon knew, but Shannon just looked at Brian amused. "You talk about him all the time in your sleep. It started almost two years ago." Shannon began explaining. He had read Brian's mind, knowing exactly what Brian was about to ask. Brian looked at Shannon with a stunned look on his face.

"P. please. you can't say anything. I'm scared Shan. I haven't heard from him since yesterday so I called his cellphone several minutes ago. It's something I wouldn't have done, but I couldn't get this bad feeling I have had all day out of my head. He's missing Shannon. Some other person answered Evan's phone. The man on the phone was real worried I could tell. Please don't tell anyone about Evan?" Brian begged as the tears spilled from his eyes.

Evan Bourne was Brian's world and without Evan in it Brian didn't see a reason to go on.

"Come on, let's go home and you can tell me everything about him and what is going on." Shannon said. He stood up from the ground, helping Brian up as well...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

"Damn it! Orton! This better..."John exclaimed as he opened the door. "What's wrong Randy, Cody?" John asked at the distraught look on Randy's face. He had noticed Cody standing slightly behind Randy. Randy looked over John's shoulder at Adam laying in the bed. "Fuck John! I'm sorry I thought Adam had left already. Sorry Adam." Randy called out. He was so upset over not being able to find Evan that he had forgotten John was still with Adam.

John took Randy gently by the arm, pulling him onto the room. "It's alright, come on in. You too Cody. Tell me where all you have looked so far and what's going on." John said. Cody followed Randy into John and Adam's hotel room and closed the door behind them. Adam stood up from the bed and wrapped a sheet around his waist, grabbed his clothes and headed to the bathroom.

John watched as Adam left his sight. A sad look of longing and desperation covered John's face. He was not ready to let Adam go yet. "Man I really am sorry" Randy said, seeing the sad look on John's face. John sighed and turned his attention away from the bathroom door and back to his friends. "Adam has to leave soon anyway." John said as his eyes started to water.

John walked over to the mini-fridge in the room and pulled out three bottles of water. "Um John, don't you need to um?" Cody was looking down at the blanket John still had wrapped around himself. "Shit yeah, guy's excuse me for a minute." John said as he sat the three bottles of water down on the kitchen like table. He was so lost in the fact that Adam was about to leave him soon that he had forgotten about getting dressed himself.

Adam walked out of the bathroom all clean, his hair was still dripping from the shower. He had dark blue jeans and a black T-shirt on. John's breath hitched at the hot sight before him. He was so lost in his lust for Adam, the blanket he was still holding around himself almost slipped from his grasp. "Here baby let me help you with that." Adam said as he walked over to John. He helped John to tighten the blanket back around himself.

"Guess I should go get that shower huh?" John laughed. Adam looked down at his handsome man. "Yeah, and baby? You might want to make it a cold one."Adam whispered in John's left ear. John looked down at the tent in the blanket and blushed. He was glad Randy and Cody were standing behind him at that moment.

John grabbed the clothes he had already picked out, off of the dresser and went into the bathroom as quickly as he could. The need for a cold shower was growing very obvious with each passing second that John looked at Adam. Adam watched John close the bathroom door. Randy walked over to Adam and watched as the same look of longing and desperation covered Adam's face as well.

Randy placed a gentle hand on Adam's shoulder. "Three months will be over before you know it, and then you can be back in his arms." Randy said trying to comfort the older man. Adam gave Randy a questioning look. He was wondering when Randy became so sentimental. Before he had the chance to ask though, Cody walked up to Randy.

"I'm going to crazy Randy. I need to find Evan." Cody cried out. Randy removed his hand from Adam's shoulder. "Have you tried calling him?" Adam asked. Both Cody and Randy looked at him as if he had worms coming from his nose. "What? Just asking?" Adam responded to the odd look he was just given by the both of them.

Randy was going to begin telling Adam about everything, but was stopped when Adam looked at the bathroom door again. He decided it would be best to wait until John came out of the shower. Randy knew Adam would be distracted until then. Randy walked over to the table and picked up two of the bottles of water John had sat down. He handed one to Cody. "Here drink this and try to calm down. When John is finished with his shower we will figure all of this out." Randy tried his best to calm Cody down.

Cody took the bottle of water and opened it. He walked over to a chair and sat down, taking a big drink of the still chilled beverage. Cody jumped when his cellphone went off. He pulled the cellphone from his back pocket and answered it. **"Hello?...Oh hey...nothing I was just hoping you were Evan...no not yet...OK...love you too Shea." **Cody closed the phone. "Stephen?" Randy asked. "Yeah he became worried when I wasn't in the room. Sheamus can be kind of overprotective at times." Cody replied, smiling as he thought about his boyfriend of three years.

Randy was about to respond when the bathroom door opened and a half dressed John exited the room. Adam drooled over the sexy man wearing dark black jeans and no shirt. John gave Adam a sad smile and Adam walked over to him. "I will be back before you know it baby." Adam whispered and took a sad John into his arms.

John clung to Adam as tightly as he could. "I know honey" John whispered and buried his head in the crook of Adam's neck. Adam could tell by the wetness on his neck, that his baby was crying. He moved his hands gently up and down John's broad back in hopes of comforting him.

John and Adam both were startled when there was a knock on the door. They reluctantly pulled away from the embrace. "It's alright, it's just Sheamus, Shea wants to help find Evan." Cody explained and he walked over to the door. Cody opened the door up and smiled at his favorite red head. Stephen kissed Cody passionately and entered the room. "Sorry lad but I got worried." Stephen began to explain. "No need to explain, it's alright. I meant to leave you a note, but not knowing where Evan is has distracted me. Forgive me?" Cody asked. "Forgiven" Stephen kissed Cody once more.

Randy rolled his eyes. He seemed to be the only one noticing the display of affection between Sheamus and Cody. Of course Adam and John hadn't noticed, they were too busy with their own display. Randy lowered his head and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He pulled out his cellphone looking through the pictures until he came upon the one he was looking for. "I miss you Ken, I hope you are OK. Love you darlin." Randy whispered to the picture of Ken.

"Hey guy's where did Randy go?" John asked. All four of them looked around the room. They heard water running form the bathroom and moments later a sad looking Randy came through the door. Cody, Stephen, Adam and John all thought Randy looked that way because of the missing Evan. John walked over to Randy. "Hey will find him." John spoke softly. Randy just went with it and nodded his head.

Adam walked over to John and Randy. He took John by the hand. John looked into Adam's deep eyes. He sighed, John knew what Adam was about to say and he wished he didn't have to hear those words. "It's time baby, I have to leave now or I will miss my flight to Nova, Scotia." Adam sadly stated. John simply nodded his head and kissed Adam with all that he had.

Tears fell from John's baby blue eyes as he watched Adam grab his luggage. Adam walked over to the door and opened it up. He looked back at his lover and mouthed the word's "I love you always". John mouthed the words back and watched as the love of his life disappeared from his sight.

Adam and John had a ritual, they would always mouth the words "I love you always" to each other and they never, ever would tell one another good-bye. It was a ritual that started right after they became serious about one another and one they will always have.

Randy, Cody and Sheamus all gave John some time to pull himself together. Every superstar in the WWE knew just how much Adam and John were in love and how much they meant to each other.

John swiped his face free from tears, he didn't have time to feel sorry for himself right now. One of their own were missing and they needed to find him. "Alright guy's fill me in and let's find Evan." John said with a shaky voice.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

John and Stephen both listened as they were filled in on where they have looked and the call to Evan's phone. Cody swore them to secrecy as he told them about the unknown man Evan had been seeing. The decision was made to check the hotel one more time. Then make more phone calls. Randy did not want to call Vince but they might have too.

The four of them left John's hotel room and headed down the hall. "What are the four of you up to?" Cm punk asked them. He couldn't help but notice the small clan walking around together. "We are looking for Evan. Have you seen him?" Cody asked. "No, but If I do I will let you know." Phil said as he left them to it.

Phil rounded the corner and pulled out his phone sending a text...

,',',',',',','

They made their way down to the lobby and began looking around. "Hey fellas there's Hunter have ya asked him yet where Evan might be?" Stephen asked. "No I've tried calling him several times, but he never answered." Randy explained. "Well let's go see if he has heard from Evan then." Stephen suggested. The four of them walked over to Hunter who was just ending a phone call with someone.

"Hey gentlemen, Randy I noticed you tried to call me a couple of times. What is going on?" Hunter asked. "We cant find Evan, he never came back to the hotel last night and he wasn't at Raw. That's not like him. I was wanting to know if you might know where he is?" Randy asked.

Hunter looked at each of the four men. "Evan has been suspended for thirty days, for a wellness violation. It began last night effective immediately. He will not be touring with us until the suspension is over. I do know Evan is fine and will be back when his suspension is over. So you gentlemen can stop worrying, Evan is fine." Hunter lied then walked away.

All four men stood there in stunned silence. They all knew Evan had never used drugs...

.

**PLEASE ROCK ME SOME REVIEWS...Today is my Birthday, so please send some love! Mj**


	6. Making plans

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING,and to OUR new ALERTs AND FAVING YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **nexus angel, Xenarocks99, CenaRKO1986, JoMoFan-spot, TheBlackerTheBerry, jadeMK11, takers dark lover and Blazing Glory **thank you guys for sticking with us, and for reviewing chapter 5! Thanx again jade and M.j luv ya bunches! : ) [ROCKIN THE SWEETNESS] **

**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'**

**Two weeks later...**

"Hey Jeff!" AJ Styles called out. "Oh hi AJ, so how are you?" Jeff asked. "Great, hey what's up with Ken lately man, he seems different?" AJ asked. Jeff shrugged his shoulders, "How different? He still looks like an asshole to me." Jeff quipped.

"Yeah he's still an asshole, but it looks like Ken is missing something in his life, like his lost something he can't seem to find." AJ stated. AJ knew that look because in private he wears the same one, only he has learned how to mask it well. "I'm not sure what you mean." Jeff lied.

AJ frowned, he could tell by the sound of Jeff's voice that he was lying to him. "Hey guys, what are you up too?" Ken asked as he walked up to Jeff and AJ. Ken thought he over heard his name being mentioned and he wanted to know what they were saying about him.

"Nothin' Are you guy's ready to hit the road?" Jeff asked trying to change the subject. He didn't want Ken to think he was being talked about. Jeff could see the change in Ken. Ken had literally crawling out of his skin lately. Jeff knew it was because Ken was missing Randy.

"Hey Jeff I need to talk to you in private." Ken said. "I'm going to go and let you guys talk." AJ walked away and pulled out his cellphone. "Alright, I will see you on the plane." Jeff called out as he watched him walk away.

AJ opened his cellphone and sent a text. He smiled from ear to ear wickedly as he hit send.

"What's up Ken? Is everything alright?" Jeff asked. "No everything is not alright. I need him Jeff. I need to be with Randy. His memory is starting to fade. I'm starting to feel as if meeting him at that pub was just a wonderful dream." Ken cried out. Jeff sighed, he felt sorry for his best friend. He was just glad that the loves of his life wrestled for TNA.

As if on cue Jeff's cellphone vibrated in his back pocket. "Sorry Ken, give me a moment and I will be right back." Ken huffed and crossed his arms as he watched Jeff walk away from him.

**"Hey baby...yeah I'm here at the impact zone talking to Ken...are you two about packed?...****okay sugar I will see you and Alex at the airport...love the both of you too." **Jeff closed his phone ending the call. He smiled at the thought of seeing his two lovers soon.

Jeff walked back over to where Ken was still standing with his arms folded. "OK shoot, how can I help you?" Jeff asked. He was willing to help Ken out anyway he could. Especially if that meant putting a smile back on the face of the blonde.

Ken was Jeff's best friend but he just couldn't handle Ken when he was in one of his moods, and for the past two weeks Ken Anderson had been in a really big one.

"Randy sent me a text. The WWE will be wrestling in Memphis, Tennessee on the same night we will be wrestling in Nashville. It's in two days, I've came up with a plan to meet him in Lexington, it's half way between Memphis and Nashville." Ken explained. Jeff frowned, "Well I'm happy for you,but where do I come in? What do you need my help with?" Jeff asked.

"Stop interrupting me and you will find out. In order for me to make it to Randy on time I have to leave the arena early. If Eric or Ric asks where I am I need you to cover for me." Ken stated.

"Just what do you expect me to tell them?" Jeff asked. "I really don't care. I know you will come up with something. Please man, I would do the same thing for you if the roles were reversed." Ken cried.

"Whoa, calm down man! It's alright. I'm not saying no. Of course I will cover for you. I know how much seeing Randy means to you. I would not do anything that would jeopardize you being with him. Hell Ken, I've not even told the two most important men in my life, Alex and Chris. You know I tell them everything, It's killing me keeping this from them!" Jeff exclaimed.

Ken gave Jeff an apologetic look. "Yeah I know and I appreciate that. Thank you for helping me out. If I can ever return the favor please let me know. I owe you one." Ken stated.

"I will keep that in mind, and no problem. Enjoy him Ken. Cherish every second you can with him." Jeff hugged Ken and walked away. "I will Jeff, I will" Ken said as he watched Jeff walk away from him...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

"Evan, I don't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." Hunter stated. "Please Hunter no!, I...don't want to be raped. He is the only man who should touch me like that, Pl...please DON'T!" Evan cried out as Hunter forced two fingers into his tight unprepared hole.

"_BRIAN_!" Evan screamed out for Brian in his mind...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

"Evan!" Brian screamed out. "Brian? Hey dude what's going on?" Shannon asked. He and Brian were playing a video game as Brian cried out Evan's name in terror.

Brian dropped the game controller and wrapped his arms around himself. Shannon placed an arm around Brian's back as he watched the tears fall from Brian's scared eyes.

"Evan? It's Evan, somethings wrong, he's hurt!" Brian cried out as he began to rock himself gently. "Are you sure? How do you know?" Shannon asked. Brian was starting to flip him the fuck out.

Brian turned his head and looked into Shannon's eyes. "Because I can feel him. In here" Brian placed a hand over his heart. "Evan's hurt, and I can't get to him!" Brian cried...

.'.'.'.'.'.'

.

_**Would** Brian ever get to Evan again? **Does** Evan survive being raped? **Will** Ken and Randy be together in two days, or **will** something bad happen that keeps them apart? As John makes plans to **propose** to the love of his life, **will** Adam say yes? **Find** out the **answers** to these **questions** and more...in the next **chapters** of Different Worlds, Same Hearts...**Thank** **you** for reading! :D **JadeMK11** and** M.j** _

_._

**PLEASE REVIEW...**


	7. Marry me?

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING,and to OUR new ALERTs AND FAVING YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **nexus angel, Xenarocks99, jadeMK11, TheBlackerTheBerry, Blazing Glory and JoMoFan-spot, **thank you guys for sticking with us, and for reviewing chapter 6! Thanx again jade and M.j luv ya bunches! : ) [ROCKIN THE SWEETNESS] **

**.'.'.'.'.'.'  
><strong>

Randy was pacing the room, all but wearing a hole into the tiny rooms light blue carpet. Ken had already paid for the tiny room at the Lexington Inn and Randy was trying to wait patiently. It just wasn't working out too well for him.

Randy walked back over to the mirror for the fifth time. He checked out his appearance again and smiled. Randy was wearing black jeans and no shirt. He smiled as he looked down at his bare tanned chest.

His cell phone went off as he looked at himself. Randy frowned and looked at his phone. "No no no please do not be canceling me on me?" Randy whined out as he picked up his phone from the dresser he was currently standing in front of.

"Please tell me you are still coming?"Randy asked as he opened his phone answering the call. "Calm down baby I'm just having a hard time getting away, but trust I will be coming and in more ways than one." Ken said, his tone dripping with sex.

Randy breathed a sigh of relief. He needed Ken, he longed to be held in his arms. He needed him to breathe it had been too long. "Randy are are you there?" Ken asked as the phone was too silent. "Yeah Blondie I'm here. Sorry you just worried me, that's all. I'm alright now as long as you get here. Please be careful though." Randy explained.

Ken smiled on the other end of the phone. "I will baby, Now I know I'm not there yet but I want you to get yourself ready for me." Ken whispered deeply. "I'm not sure..." Randy's words were cut off.

"SHHH! Now listen carefully. I have a surprise for you." Ken had quietly went out to his truck so he could talk freely without anyone hearing him. He had about twenty minutes left before his match then he could leave and go be with Randy.

"I should be there in about an hour and a half. This is what I want you to do in the meantime. What are you wearing?" Ken asked and Randy frowned. "I, I'm wearing black jeans, no shirt, socks or shoes." Randy replied.

"How about underwear? I don't want you wearing any." Ken stated. Randy gulped, "I'm not wearing any." Randy spoke quietly, suddenly feeling very shy. "That's even better. Where are you standing?" Ken asked, Randy gave a look of confusion. "Well to be honest I'm standing in front of the dresser. I was making sure I looked good for you." Randy sweetly replied.

"Perfect. I want to to open the top left drawer of the dresser. I put a few surprises in there for us." Ken chuckled at the gasp he heard on the other end. Randy's face turned blood red at the items within the drawer. "Umm Ken you have a whole sex shop in there." Randy stated. "That was the idea. Now listen carefully and do as I say. I want you to unfasten your jeans and pull them down almost to your knees." Ken commanded.

Randy smiled and with his free hand he unfastened his jeans, as best as he could he lowered them to his knees. "Did you lower them?" Ken asked, wanting to make sure Randy was doing as he told him to. "Yes" "Good now to the right side of the drawer is some lube. Pull it out and open it."

Randy found the lube and opened it. He waited for Ken to continue as his cock started to thicken and grow from the commands of his lover. "Are you getting hard baby? I know you are. Now hold the phone between your shoulder and ear, then pour some lube into one of your hands." Ken said and waited patiently as Randy did so.

Randy greased his fingers up with the substance. "OK" Randy spoke as he looked at himself in the mirror admiring the way his cock grew and stood proudly before him. "Good, take two of your fingers and bring them back to your ass. I want you to rub your fingers along your crack. Do it slowly and do not miss one inch of it." Ken explained trying very hard to will he own growing erection down.

"Mmm" Ken could hear the pleasure in Randy's moan. "Now baby insert two fingers inside yourself. I want to hear you moan out as you scissor your ass and stretch your hole out for me." Randy did as he was told and inserted two of his long fingers deep inside himself.

"Nnnmmm so deep" Randy moaned he knew what Ken wanted and he was going to make sure his absent lover received it.

"Fuck yourself on your fingers. I need to make sure you are ready for my next demand." Ken said. "Ahhh hell!" Randy exclaimed as he plunged his fingers in and out of his hole, loving the way his fingers felt as they stretched him out.

"Now baby look in the drawer and find the dark yellow butt plug." Ken suggested. Randy's eyes opened wide at the plug. It was a two beaded plug and was pretty large, about an inche wide at the end. "It...it's pretty big?" Randy said. "Not as big as me baby, you will do fine. Remove your fingers, take the butt plug and insert the first ball into your ass. Do it baby! I want you prepped for me. I want to see that butt plug in your ass when I come to reclaim it!" Ken demanded, his voice becoming more aggressive.

Randy's cock jumped at the demand, he was getting so damn hard and hornier by the moment.

Ken Anderson was giving Randy Orton everything he had ever needed and lusted after in a mate.

"OK" Randy spoke softly as he removed the yellow butt plug from the drawer. He brought the plug around behind him and gently inserted the smaller ball into his clenching hole. Randy bit his lower lip as the ball went into his ass. "Is it in baby? Tell me how it feels." Ken asked.

"It feels good Blondie, I just wish it was you instead." Randy said honestly. "It will be soon baby. Now push the butt plug into your ass all the way. I want you to be able to feel it until I get there to remove it from your tight hot ass." Ken said. He couldn't help but grab at his covered erection squeezing his hard dick through his trunk covered crotch.

Randy pushed in the remaining large ball of the butt plug. "Ahhhuuuummmnnnngg So, so, Ahhh" Randy tried to explain the feeling but lost his breath at the feeling of being filled by the hard unforgiving plug. He didn't like the way it felt inside of him, but for the man he had fallen in love with instantly, he would do anything that was asked of him.

"Baby, I know it's not my cock buried deep inside of you, but I wanted to see what you would do for me." Ken said. He wanted Randy to know everything he was thinking. "Anything!" Randy proclaimed in a gush of sex crazed air.

"Almost done baby, I want you to do two more things for me." Ken spoke softly. "Anything" Randy whispered into the phone one more time. "I want you to touch yourself and make your cock hard for me. Pump your cock to attention!" Ken exclaimed.

Randy jumped at the exclamation and took hold of his already hard cock, stroking it until pre cum dripped from the mushroom like head. "Does it feel good baby? Having your hand wrapped around your dick, jacking it hard for me?" "Umn YES!" Randy was becoming undone on the verge of cumming.

Ken smiled wickedly at the next words that were about to leave his lips. "Stop! Remove your hand, your not cumming yet!" Ken demanded, his voice getting darker as his demands became more aggressive.

Randy reluctantly gave into Ken and stopped moving his hand. "Now in the drawer is a cock ring. I want you to put it on. I expect to see you wearing it along with the butt plug when I get there." Ken said. Randy removed the cock ring from the drawer and slowly slid it down over the head of his dick, down to his balls. He then gently pulled one ball through the ring then the other.

Randy hissed at the tightness of the metal ring around his cock and balls. "Easy baby I want you to be horny for me not hurting. Are you alright?" Ken asked he wanted Randy to enjoy himself not bring pain.

"All good Blondie, I just wish you were here already." Randy complained. "I'm with you in spirit baby, I will be there soon. In the meantime I want you to hang up the phone and snap two photos for me. One of the butt plug deep inside you. The second one from the side, showing me your hard cock being ready for me." Ken said.

"Umn Blondie, I'm not so sure..." Randy began. "Don't worry baby we will erase the pictures together. Do you trust me?"Ken asked. "Yes" Randy whispered honestly. "Then do it baby. Take the pictures so I can see you!" Ken cajoled.

Randy closed his phone and set it to take pictures. He watched in the mirror as he snapped a picture from behind of the yellow butt plug inside of his ass. Then he sent the picture text of it to Ken.

Ken smiled as his cellphone went off. "Holy! Down boy!" Ken exclaimed to his cock as it twitched. Ken sent a text message with shaky hands. **"Now take one of your cock for me!" **

Randy smiled at the text and took a picture of his cock proudly showing off what Ken so desperately wanted to see. He then sent the picture to Ken and waited for Ken's response. Ken licked his lips as he stared at the picture. **"Thank you for doing as I asked. I should be there in an hour or so. Until then sit back on the bed and wait for my knock. Do not remove the plug or ring that is for me to do only...Love always, your Blondie." **

Randy laid his phone down onto the dresser and walked over to the bed. He sat up, leaning against the head of the bed. He couldn't help but move his ass around. The butt plug felt good but he was craving the real thing. He picked up the remote and turned on the TV waiting patiently with his erect cock in the ring for Ken to come remove it...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Adam Copeland sighed as he walked the floors in his tiny dressing trailer. He had just finished wrapping up a episode of 'Haven'. He walked over to the couch, trying to relax. "Damn, what is wrong with you?" Adam asked himself. He was feeling very restless. Thankfully before he could answer himself back there was a knock on the small door.

"Who is it!" Adam demanded, he really wasn't in the mood for company, all he wanted was to go home to his John. Adam felt blessed to have someone like John in his life. After being in two very abusive relationships, John Cena was a breath of fresh air. John was the only man who treated him like a person instead of a piece of ass to use anyway they wanted.

Adam shuddered at the thought of his last failed relationship, the one that almost killed him. Next month would be one year since he was released from the hospital. He had been badly beaten and violated by his former lover, Kurt Angle and found it very difficult to move on from it. Adam had no idea what happened to Kurt and right now he didn't care. All he knew was until John had grabbed him by his heart and changed everything.

The knocking continued and jarred Adam from his thought. "I said who the hell is it!" Adam yelled at the door. He stood up and stormed the short distance to the door and yanked the door open.

Adam gasped out at the sight before him. In front of his face was three dozen multicolored roses, two sexy dimples, and one very handsome John Cena.

"Surprise!" John whispered. He was going to wait until Adam was one month into filming Haven to surprise him, but two weeks was as long as he could make it. Adam was the air that filled his lungs and without him John couldn't breathe.

Adam grabbed John, hugging him tightly ignoring the dozens of thorns from the stems of the roses, pulling him inside. John tackled Adam and claimed his soft plump, pink lips. Adam parted his lips as John's tongue claimed it's rightful place, inside Adam's warm mouth feeling every inch of it.

When the need for air became entirely too great, their lips parted. "John, I, What are you doing here?" Adam asked, he was completely taken back by John's unexpected visit. John didn't respond, he simply opened the door to the tiny trailer and took Adam by the hand.

John led Adam out to the pearly white limo that awaited the both of them. Adam didn't ask any questions, he trusted John completely and followed after him. The chauffeur opened the back door for the two lovers. John held Adam's hand as he climbed inside the plush surroundings.

The chauffeur drove John and Adam to John's requested destination. That destination was the Arbor View Inn. The Arbor View Inn was nestled on a tree lined acre estate it overlooked the historic town of Lunenburg. The Arbor View Inn was designed with a garden path for quiet seclusion. John planned a day for a sanctuary travel where he and Adam could unwind and watch the day slip into night as the stars come out.

"This is for you Adam" John opened the door to the Annapolis Suite, also known as the honeymoon suite. John planned on him and Adam enjoying a bottle of wine atop the canopy of apple trees. The two person whirlpool tub and separate shower would be enjoyed later.

John smiled as he thought about the question he planned on asking Adam atop of the third floor sun deck. "John I love it!" Adam exclaimed at the breath taking suite, the words barely leaving his throat.

"Marry me, Adam?" John asked. Again John could not make himself wait.

John was frightened of the answer and quieted the blonde haired beauty by pressing his lips to his...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

**To be continued in the next chapter! **

please forgive me!...I hope you enjoyed** THE FOREPLAY! :D:D:D**

**PLEAZ ROCK US A BUNCH OF REVIEWZ!  
><strong>


	8. Forced Punishments and Adam's Answer

**Thanks for reading chapter 7! a special thanx to: **nexus angel, Xenarocks99, jadeMK11, TheBlackerTheBerry and JoMoFan-spot **for reviewing chapter 7! I thank you bunches for reading and reviewing and just being here! **

**,;,;,,;,;,;**

**Warnings...we are coming to the end of the story the final chapters will contain extreme non/con and violence. So if you are not into that kind of thing...PLEASE DO NOT READ...YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!... **

Last chance to turn back...

/!/!/!/!/!/!

Randy smiled at the knock on the door. He stood up from the bed, the big yellow butt plug still buried inside him. His large erect cock still standing proudly as the cock ring held it in place. Randy walked over to the door and open it.

That's when the blackness came and claimed him. Randy Orton was expecting his lover, but darkness and pain came instead...

.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.

Adam melted into the kiss, then he froze and frowned. He pulled away from John and gave him a very confused and surprised look. "Did you just ask me to..." "Marry me? YES! Please Marry me Adam Copeland...please, Marry, Me?" John asked between gentle kisses to Adam's nose and chin.

Tears filled Adam's eyes as he shook his head no...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Evan screamed out in pure agony and anguish. Hunter was standing above him with a electric probe in his hand. "That was only a third of the power. Tell me his name! Who is the man you are seeing?" Hunter asked in anger.

It had been nearly two weeks of torture for Evan and yet he refused to give up the name of his lover for fear his lover would be punished too. Hunter turned the power up to the long electric probe half way. He looked down into Evan's tear filled eyes...eyes filled with pain and loss. Hunter knew it would only be a matter of time until the name passed over Evan's quivering lips.

"AAahhhh ple..please! fuckin hurts!" Evan screamed as Hunter touched the electric charge to Evan's red and aching cock. Evan clenched his bound fists, as the head of his cock was being shocked by the electrical current.

Hunter grabbed Evan's hurting cock and lifted it up to expose Evan's balls and puckered hole, the same hole that blood was still seeping from. Hunter stood at the side of the bed with nothing but jeans on. It was only a few hours ago that he had ripped open Evan from the inside out.

The person who gave him this terrible deed knew this but she still wanted Evan to be tortured by the probe. Hunter looked down at Evan, Evan shook his head no as Hunter touched the tip of the probe to each one of Evan's sensitive balls.

"FUCK!..STOP!..OK!..I..Will tell..you...just pplleasse stop!" Evan stuttered, the pain from the electric shock becoming too much. Hunter removed the probe and stepped back. "Who is he Evan? You tell me and I will help you heal. I will give you a pain killer that will take all of the pain away." Hunter spoke gently like a father would to a small child.

Sadly though the pain killer Hunter was talking about was very addictive and Evan would be hooked and could cost Evan his job with the company. Hunter knew this but, his boss gave him no choice. It was what she wanted so she could continue to punish Evan for his betrayal to the WWE.

"Evan you need to tell me now or I will have to..." "NO! please I will tell!" Evan exclaimed as Hunter went to unfasten his jeans and pull them down. He didn't want to be raped again, the pain was just too much the first time and Hunter had threatened to make it hurt worse if he had to do it again.

Tears fell like rain down Evan's cheeks. "Please forgive me baby. I tried to keep you safe, I tried. Please don't let them hurt him God please." Evan prayed out loud in the hope that God would hear his plea. "His name is B..." Evan's words were cut off and his frighted eyes opened wide at who came through the door...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

Somewhere in an office a call was made. **"Alright I did my part and now you do yours. Find him and punish him. I took care of my little betrayers now it is your turn." **A bitter woman exclaimed into the phone.

**"I will get right on that baby girl. If we can't be together then neither can they!" **came a gentle female voice on the other end of the line.

The bitter woman ended the call it was just too painful for her to hear the voice of her forbidden lover...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

"What is going on!" Hunter exclaimed as the door opened and two men pushed a very naked Randy Orton through the door to the dungeon like room. Jeff had ripped the butt plug and cock ring off of him before they entered the room.

"She told us to get him and bring him here. She wants him punished. You know the rules." Jeff Hardy explained as he pushed Randy down onto the cement floor. Randy couldn't do anything to fight back, he was helpless and barely conscious from being knocked out. His wrists were bound by handcuffs behind his back.

"Randy? What is this all about?" Hunter asked. His boss never told him he would have to hurt Randy too. Randy was like a younger brother to him, he couldn't hurt Randy let alone rape him. He just couldn't. Tears of remorse and regret filled Hunter's eyes as he just realized he done that to Evan.

"She figured you couldn't hurt him so she said to call her immediately." Bobby Roode stated and handed Hunter his phone. Hunter took the phone and dialed his boss immediately. **"Don't say a word Hunter. I know you do not want to give Randy the same treatment, but you will. If you don't I will take Shawn off of the WWE roster and you will not be allowed to be with him anymore. Do you understand what I'm telling you. Punish Randy or you will lose the one you love the most!"**

Hunter bowed his head as the call ended he knew he had no choice but to do as he was told. "Leave us!" Hunter screamed at Jeff and Bobby. If he had to do this it would not be in front of them. "We can't. We were told to witness and document the deed. She want's proof that you followed through with it." Roode explained. Jeff walked over to Hunter. "We were told to help if you couldn't do it." Jeff stated and looked down at Randy licking his lips.

Hunter took both of his hands and pushed Jeff backwards. Jeff stumbled back into Bobby. "NO! You two will keep your damn hands off of him!" Hunter screamed at the two drooling men, with very noticeable bulges.

Hunter knelled down and looked at Randy with tear filled eyes. "Why are you being punished?" Hunter asked. "I'm in love, he TNA..." Randy's words were cut off by a very angry Jeff Hardy. "The bastard stole the man I am in love with, Ken Anderson! That's why he is being punished. He deserves everything he is going to get!" Jeff screamed and kicked Randy hard in the back. Randy screamed out in pain at the hard hit. Hunter jumped up and knocked the shit out Jeff.

"Get that son-of-a-bitch the fuck out of here NOW!" Hunter screamed out. Bobby Roode just smiled at him. "I can't we have to watch remember." Roode exclaimed happily as he pulled out a small video camera. "Now get on with it or I will call your boss!" Bobby warned.

Hunter looked back down at Randy and lifted him off of the cold floor and sat him down onto the same small bed Evan laid on. "I want the key to the cuffs now!" Hunter said, reaching out his hand. "I need to cuff him to the bed with Evan." Hunter explained when he noticed neither one was budging to give him the key.

Jeff reluctantly pulled out the key from his jean pocket and handed it over. Hunter unlocked the cuffs and made Randy lay down on his back. "I'm sorry Randy. You broke the rules" Hunter said with the sound of tears in his voice.

Randy looked up at Hunter and watched as Hunter locked his wrists around a rusty bed post. "I love him Hunt. I love him." Randy whispered. He knew there was no way out of this. "I love Shawn too, but if I don't do this she will take him away from me. I hope you and Shawn can forgive me someday." Hunter said as he removed his jeans. He hated what he was about to do. He also hated exposing himself to two other men, but to keep Shawn in his life he was given no choice.

Hunter spread Randy's legs apart. Randy watched as the tears of regret fell from Hunter's eyes. Evan gently took hold of Randy's hand that was close to his. He was trying to give as much comfort to the older man that he could. Randy looked over at Evan and squeezed his hand.

"FUCK!" Randy screamed out at Hunter rammed his almost hard cock into him...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

John frowned and took a step back. "Adam?" John asked. "I thought you would never ask!" Adam exclaimed. "Is that a yes?" John asked hopeful of the answer. "Of course that's a yes, I love you, John Cena!" Adam yelled out at the top of his lungs. "I'm marring John Cena!" Outside of the small dressing trailer they could hear the cheers, claps and whistles from the other actors and crew of 'Haven'.

John claimed Adam's lips and sealed their engagement with a kiss. He couldn't wait to start their lives together.

Little did John and Adam know that their lives together might end before they truly begin...

**PLEASE REVIEW...**

love it! Hate it! =) What do you think? Keep going or end it? Please I need to know! PM or review your answer...Thanks MJ :D

.

**a/n: I **have** posted **a new** one shot **titled** "Taker's Dark Bride: A love story" **I** hope **you** will** also **check** it** out! **Thanks** MJ **


	9. Loves betrayal

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING,and to OUR new ALERTs AND FAVING YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **nexus angel, JadeRose1, CenaRKO1986, Xenarocks99, jadeMK11, JoMoFan-spot and takers dark lover: T**hank you guys for sticking with us, and for reviewing chapter 8! Due to the awesome response from our reviewers and silent readers, this story will be longer than anticipated! Thanx again jadeMK11 and M.j luv ya bunches! : ) [ROCKIN THE SWEETNESS] **

**Warnings: chapter contains rape/violence/ and broken spirits...  
><strong>

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Adam looked on in complete trust and love as John removed their clothing. John picked up Adam lying him onto the soft bed of the Arbor View Inn. They kissed passionately for several long moments as John prepped Adam for his cock.

"Make love to me! Please? I want to feel you within me, feel your cock all the way inside me!" Adam requested. John smiled as he removed his two fingers from Adam. "Yes honey, I will give you everything you desire" John whispered. John gently pushed the head of his cock into Adam. Adam held his breath for a moment until he became used to the feel of John within him.

"Are you ready for more of me doll?" John asked. John always made sure Adam was alright before continuing to enter his full length inside of him. Adam was his blonde haired doll and he treated him as if he were glass. "Yes please, I'm ready for more." Adam spoke in his usual polite manner.

John's heart melted at the love and complete trust in his lovers eyes looking up at him. Tears of love and admiration filled both of their eyes as John pushed all the way into his Doll. Their eyes never lost contact as John gently and passionately made love to his fiance.

Only did their love making become more heated after Adam asked John for it. "Johnny please harder and faster, hold nothing back?" Adam expressed as he lifted his hips from the bed. He was desperately trying to get more of John deep inside of him. "Hold on doll I've got you, I'm going to give you what you need." John said at Adam's desperation.

John then held nothing back from Adam for his thrusts into him intensified and became harder and more rapid. "Ohhhhhhhhhh yeah, Johnny feels, very good, thank you! Thank you!" Adam cried out as the little bundle of nerves were stimulated by each one of John's trusts.

John leaned down and took Adam's right nipple into his mouth, sucking on it as he pushed in and pulled out of the gorgeous man beneath him, his man and only his. John continued to suckle on Adam's nipples, one and then the other. Adam was a complete sexual mess. John removed his mouth from Adam's left nipple, licking at the nub one more time. He rose up slightly and looked down at Adam's hard cock.

"Touch yourself baby doll. I want to watch as you move your hand up and down your gorgeous shaft. I want to watch as you pleasure yourself for me." John stated as he looked lustfully back into Adam's eyes. Adam immediately took his sex into his hand and began moving it up and down.

John took his finger and dabbed it in Adam's pre cum, bringing it to his lips he licked it off. Adam licked his own lips at the hot scene above him. John claimed those lips, then both men cried out each others names as they exchanged gifts. Adam's cum spilling onto his chest and hand as John filled Adam full.

John removed his cock from Adam gently not wanting to cause his doll pain...

.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!

Hunter spread Randy's legs apart. Randy watched as the tears of regret fell from Hunter's eyes. He knew this was going to kill Hunter as well.

Evan gently took hold of Randy's hand that was close to his. He was trying to give as much comfort to the older man as he could. Randy looked over at Evan and squeezed his hand.

"FUCK!" Randy screamed out as Hunter rammed his almost hard cock into him. Hunter tried to thrust into Randy, but the thought of him was raping his "baby brother" was making him sick to his stomach. Tears dripped onto Randy's face. Randy turned his head and looked up at Hunter. The torment in Hunter's eyes ripped at his soul. He knew Hunter did not want to do this to him.

"Forgive me...please forgive me..." Hunter repeated tenderly over and over as he tried to thrust his wilting cock in and out of Randy.

"What the HELL? You are suppose to fuck him not make love to him! I knew you couldn't do it!" Jeff exclaimed. Jeff leaned into Bobby's ear. "Put down the camera, aim it at the bed. We are going to take care of this ourselves." Jeff whispered. Bobby nodded his head in understanding.

Bobby sat the camera down onto a table aiming it at the bed. The camera had perfect view of what was about to happen. Hunter was doing the best he could to make sure Randy was not hurting and Evan was trying to give comfort with his touch as well. Randy looked at Hunter with understanding. Randy knew in a way Hunter was being raped as well.

Randy suddenly saw Jeff and Bobby approaching Hunter from behind. "No...he's doing the best he...can." Randy feared for what would happen to Hunter. Hunter turned his head and as he did Bobby and Jeff both ripped him out of Randy.

Randy and Evan could only watch as Hunter was beaten and tied to a chair. Hunter's hands and feet were bound to a heavy wooden frame. Jeff left Hunter's mouth unbound on purpose.

"STOP! Don't do it! Fuck DON"T! I did it! I raped him! STOP!" Hunter cried in horror as he watched Jeff strip himself of his clothes. He knew damn well what Jeff had planned. Randy struggled with his binding, but it was of no use.

Hunter had no choice but to look on as Bobby Roode picked up the camera once more. "This is for you my Lady." Bobby said as he aimed the camera to the two bound men on the bed. Randy gripped onto Evan's hand tighter, knowing the pain, tears falling from fearing the hell that was bringing toward him.

Jeff snickered as he climbed between his loves betrayal. Jeff loved Ken Anderson with all his heart only to have it ripped out. Now it was his turn to rip out Ken's very being. "Ken was mine and you fuckin' ruined it!" Jeff snarled in Randy's face, then licked at Randy's angry tears.

"AHHHhhhh!" Randy let out a scream of torment as he felt his anus begin to tear. Jeff rammed in hard with all of his force and gave no warning before hand. "He was...mine...he belongs to me!..Promise me you will give him up and...I will stop and pull it out of you!" Jeff stated between thrusts.

Randy couldn't believe this was happening to him, that this was real. He would never give up Ken, not after he waited his whole damn life to find him. Randy took a deep breath preparing himself the best he could for the pain he knew would only become more.

Jeff pulled his rock hard cock out or Randy. "DO IT! SAY IT! TELL ME YOU WILL LEAVE HIM! DO IT!" Jeff screamed into Randy's face.

"No! I love him! NO! I...AHHHHHH FUCK!." Randy cried as Jeff rammed back into him. Jeff knew it would hurt Randy more by pulling all the way out then slamming back in to his ass. "DUMB FUCKIN BITCH!" Jeff exclaimed and grabbed Randy's cock. "AHhhhhmmnn" Randy tried to stifle the scream that was ripped out of him as Jeff pulled at Randy's dick, pulling and tugging as hard as he could. It felt to Randy as if it was being ripped off.

"Get hard for me you fucking prick. You're going to fuckin cum for me. That way I can tell Ken just how much you like it, so much that I tasted you!" Jeff spoke viciously. "Can't...no! hurts!" Randy whimpered. "Ah does it? well let me kiss it and make it all better." Jeff said as if talking to a child.

Randy gasped as Jeff ripped his cock from his ass. He watched Jeff with his evil eyes looking back at him as Jeff moved down his body and took all of Randy's cock into his mouth, sucking hard as if he needed it to survive.

"No! No don't! I don't want this!" Randy cried. Tears fell down the sides of his face as his body failed him and he became hard. He tried to think of anything other than what was happening to him. He even thought of Ken but that just shattered his heart completely.

Randy knew he was going to cum for another man and he was helpless to stop it. Randy closed his eyes as his liquid was taken from him unwillingly. Once it was over his head fell to the side. "Randy?" Evan asked. Evan looked into the blank empty eyes of Randy Orton.

Jeff removed his mouth from Randy's limp cock five minutes later. He had continued to suck making absolutely sure he hadn't missed one single drop of Randy's cum. Jeff was jacking himself off as he sucked. Randy didn't move or make a sound as Jeff drove his tongue into his slit.

"Fuckin disgusting Randy. You taste nothing like Ken. He tastes so creamy and sweet, you just runny and bitter." Jeff said looking at him. Jeff climbed back on top of a destroyed Randy. "Fucking look at me when I'm talking to you!" Jeff spat as he took Randy's head and made Randy face him. Randy could only blink in response.

"Well damn Bobby it looks I broke him. How about you? You want a turn to fuck our Kenny's bitch?" Jeff asked him. Bobby licked his lips at the bronze man on the bed. "Hell Yeah!" Bobby exclaimed. "NO! He's been through enough! Look at him, he's not even moving! Please why is she doing this? She knows what love feels like! Why?" Hunter cried out in an attempt to stop Jeff and Bobby from doing more damage to Randy.

"Like we care." Bobby said as he handed the camera to Jeff who had just climbed off of Randy. Jeff held the camera on Bobby as he stripped from his clothing, Bobby putting on a good show for the woman who will be seeing this mini porn.

"Please don't do this to him. You can fuck me instead." Evan offered to give himself to save Randy from even more torment. "Now that's a good idea Jeff. Think your ready for another round?" Bobby chuckled as he looked at Evan. "Fuck yeah! I can fuck Kenny's bitch again." Jeff said and he sat the camera down on the table, angling it toward the bed once more.

Jeff's cock coming back to life as he climbed on top of Randy, Randy only whimpered as Jeff rammed forward, back into him. "Fuck no! STOP this shit! Evan has nothing to do with this!" Hunter lied. He knew Evan had spent two weeks of hell by his very hand, he wanted desperately to prevent more.

Evan watched helplessly as Bobby climbed between his legs. "Oh but Evy here does have something to do with this, Don't you Evan? Brian Kendrick's little cock slut!" Bobby stated. Evan gasped at Brian's name. "How! How?" "How did I know? Don't worry about that right now. Just worry about getting fucked!" Bobby yelled as he slammed his large cock into Evan's already abused hole.

"BRIAN!" Evan screamed out as he was raped by the man who promised to take care of Brian forever. Brian's own brother...

!/!/!/!/!/!/!/

**PLEASE REVIEW...**

**REVIEWS ARE WHAT KEEPS US WRITERS INSPIRED TO WRITE. WITHOUT THEM HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO KNOW IF YOU LIKE THE STORIES WE WRITE. I KNOW A LOT OF DAMN GOOD WRITERS WHO ARE LOSING FAITH IN WRITING FOR LACK OF REVIEWS. I LOVE THEIR STORIES AND I REVIEW OFTEN BUT I'M ONLY ONE READER SO PLEASE IF YOU LIKE A STORY, PLEASE REVIEW IT OR SEND A PERSONAL MESSAGE TO THAT WRITER JUST TO LET THEM KNOW THEY ARE DOING A GOOD JOB! FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DO READ AND CAN NOT REVIEW...THANK YOU FOR READING AND YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! **

**SORRY FOR RANTING! THANK YOU...ALWAYS...MJ  
><strong>


	10. Tortured for being in love

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING,and to OUR new ALERTs AND FAVING YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **TheBlackerTheBerry, CenaRKO1986, JadeRose1, takers dark lover, Xenarocks99, jadeMK11, nexus angel, JoMoFan-spot and Blazing Glory **for reviewing chapter 9! Thanx again jadeMK11 and M.j luv ya bunches! : ) [ROCKIN THE SWEETNESS] **

**Warning: read at your own risk...non/con...violence  
><strong>

**.'.'.'.'.'.'  
><strong>

"BRIAN!" Evan screamed as Bobby impaled him. Hunter struggled with the bindings around his wrists. He needed to help Evan and Randy. His cellphone went off in his jeans back left pocket. He knew when the cellphone began to play 'sexy boy' who was trying to call him. _"No Shawn, please not now baby."_

Hunter became worried by the look Jeff had given him. It was one of pure hate and sexual lust. Jeff continued to torment his obsessions lover. Bile rose in his throat at the thought of Ken's lips even lightly touching Randy's, A man whom should have never touched what was his and in Jeff's evil heart Ken was his.

"Brian is not here to save you Evy. Evy? Isn't that what he calls you when you two are fucking. Fuckin' in hiding like his dirty little secret? Yes Evy that's exactly what you are, my baby brothers dirty little secret!" Bobby exclaimed as he continued to ram himself in and out of his brothers hidden lover.

Evan gasped at what he heard, the trusts burning his anus ripping apart all the more. He knew Brian was a younger brother but he never imagined his brother would be a monster, one capable of raping his brother's own boyfriend. "W...what...yo..?" Evan tried to speak but the words caught in his throat. Bobby was now ripping him apart in more ways than one.

Randy lay with his head facing Evan, Evan turned away from Bobby's sickening gaze to face Randy once more. He need some kind of comfort and hoped Randy could. Randy blinked as tears fell and this time it was he who took Evan by the hand. Fresh tears fell from Evan's eyes as Randy gripped onto his hand tightly.

Evan was in his own hell, yet comforted in the fact that Randy was going to be alright. No words were exchanged between the two just the comforting touch of each others hand. The two destroyed men had something in common, they were both being tortured for being in love.

Hunter watched the interaction between Randy and Evan. His heart broke at the hell the two men were going through all out of love. "Shawn" Hunter whispered so no one could hear. He was missing Shawn terribly. From the first day he had held Evan against his will, Hunter had not been with Shawn. It was not allowed he was made to refrain from sex. That was the only way he could perform the horrid task of taking Evan by force.

Jeff and Bobby were both delighted in the fact that they came inside the forced men at the same time. Randy, Evan and Hunter all became nauseous as Jeff and Bobby kissed. Tongues fought for dominance while still buried deep inside the brutalized men.

Randy and Evan both flinched as the cocks were removed from them. It appeared Jeff and Bobby were finally done. Jeff stood up and walked over to Hunter. Hunter didn't know what to think as Jeff reached behind him. Jeff pulled the cellphone from Hunter's left pocket.

"Hey what the hell! Give that back and get your own!" Hunter exclaimed. Jeff slapped Hunter hard across the face. He opened Hunter's cellphone and smiled as he read the text. "Well isn't that sweet. Hunter your husband misses you and can't wait for you to come home to him." Jeff said and showed Hunter the text.

"Well I have a call to make, I wonder if she will tell me where your beloved husband is at this moment. Maybe he would love to play too." Jeff said as he bent down and forced a kiss upon Hunter's lips. Hunter spat at Jeff after the unwanted kiss. Jeff simply smiled and licked the spit off of his lips.

Hunter fought again against his restrained wrists. "You fuckin leave him out of this! Stay away from him!" Hunter exclaimed. Fear began to rise within him and claim his every being, all Jeff would need to do is make one phone call and they would automatically know where Shawn was.

"Um Hunter look around I don't believe you are in the right position to be giving orders." Jeff was about to continue talking when Bobby's cellphone went off. Jeff listened as Roode answered the cellphone call.

**"Yeah Angle what is it? We're kind of in the middle of something right now. What do you mean you know...Oh yeah man no problem...OK see ya soon"** Bobby ended the call. "We're about to get company so what do you say we continue with our fun." Bobby suggested.

"Alright well let's see. I've had fun with Kenny's slut so how about we trade up and I fuck your baby brothers bitch!" Jeff stated. "Mmmmmm fucking yummy idea." Bobby said and began to walk over to Randy. He was stroking his cock getting it hard once more.

"Fuck! Stop it! Enough Already! They have been through enough!" Hunter screamed out in total frustration. The situation continuing to become worse. Bobby stopped and turned toward Hunter instead. "What's a matter Hunty? Are you feeling a little left out. Well don't worry, I know a way Jeff and I can fix that. Knew idea Jeff." Bobby said then licked his lips. Jeff nodded his head. "Best damn idea yet."

Randy looked over at Hunter. He and Evan both knew what the two men had on their depraved minds. Before Hunter knew what was happening Jeff and Bobby both untied him from the chair and forced him down onto the floor. Hunter's wrists were bound to the legs of the small tattered twin bed. He was stripped naked of his clothing as he kicked at his assailants.

"So Jeff, want to flip a coin and see who goes first?" Bobby asked. "Yep I call tails." Jeff laughed. Bobby rolled his eyes and flipped the coin in his hand, it landed on...Before he could look the locked door was opened and Kurt Angle walked in.

"Well boy's can I join you? Well not really that is not why I am here. I'm here to see Hunter and ask him a question. A question I better get the answer to or his new husband well...anyway." Angle looked down at a naked Hunter and over to the two naked men chained to the soiled bed.

"Damn men, looked like you two had a hell of a lot of fun." Kurt stated. "Don't worry Angle something tells me you will be having all the fun you can handle as well." Hardy stated. "True, that's damn true. Just as soon as I find out where he is at." Kurt replied.

The three bound men looked at Kurt with confusion on their drained faces. "Hunter I was told you could tell me where Adam Copeland is." Kurt said. Hunter didn't understand at first then it came back to him. _"Kurt Angle? Ah fuck it can't be?"_ Hunter thought to himself.

Hunter shook his head. "I don't know where he is." Hunter lied. Getting very angry, Kurt kicked Hunter in his side. Hunter cried out from the pain. "Fuckin tell me where he is!" Kurt screamed. "Kurt calm down man, it's alright I can get him to tell you where your Addy is." Jeff consoled him.

"How?" "Well like this." Jeff said and kneeled down to Hunter. "You tell Kurt where to find his lost love and help them to reunite or I will kill Shawn." Jeff spoke coldly. "What! No! Please leave Shawn out of this?" Hunter pleaded. "Well the choice is yours, that is for you to decide." Jeff spoke. Hunter sighed, fearing for his husbands life he gave in. As tears fell from eyes he told Kurt where to find Adam Copeland. The man Kurt had abused and almost destroyed.

"Well gentlemen I got what I came here for, by all means please continue with your fun and with that being said I bid you farewell." Kurt stated and left the room, locking back the door. "God what have I done? Please forgive me Adam." Hunter cried out.

Jeff squatted down and placed himself between Hunter's legs. His penis probing at Hunter's entrance. "Awe...don't worry. We haven't forgotten about you yet." Jeff stated and pushed into Hunter...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Wade looked down into Heath's deep eyes. Heath was laying on his back with his legs spread apart accepting his lover's long member. Justin was on his knees stroking Heath's cock.

"Ahh Wade, please harder!" Heath exclaimed as Wade took him fast and hard. Justin moaned out as Wade bent over and took his cock into his mouth. "Ohhh baby Wade, suck on my cock. mmmm that's it all the way down to my balls!" Justin demanded. Wade smiled and hummed around his mans hard manhood, loving the taste of him.

Justin pinched and pulled on Heath's tender nipples, first the right and then the left. Heath was lost in the feel of flying. The pleasure of Wade hitting his bundle of nerves and the pain of Justin pinching his nipples hard was giving him the right mixture he so craved. "Harder Justin ple..please. Pinch them harder, stroke me faster." Heath pleaded out in ecstasy.

Justin almost shot his load into Wade's hot sucking mouth at the sound of Heath's begging cries. Wade pulled his mouth off of Justin's tasty meat. "Oh not yet love, I'm not done feeling your cock fill my mouth." Wade told Justin as he wrapped his hand around the base of Justin's ready dick.

Justin moaned, "But your not stopping Heath?" Wade smiled wickedly at Justin as he pulled out of Heath half way and slammed back in as Justin continued to stroke Heath off. "Ohh yes, goonnaa cum. Ahh yeahh!" Heath cried out on the verge of spilling over.

Wade released his hand from Justin's cock just as the heat from his mouth engulfed Justin's meaty treat. Wade sucked and made obscene slurping sounds as he drank down what shot from Justin's slit. Heath screamed out as Wade emptied all he had into his tight channel. Heath's ass clamping down on Wade, milking all that was left of the hot thick seed.

Wade removed his mouth from Justin's spent cock. Heath opened his mouth wide as Wade opened his allowing Justin's cum to drop into Heath's waiting mouth, knowing that Heath will want a taste of Justin for himself.

Heath eagerly swallowed the still warm essence of Justin. Justin then laid down beside of Heath kissing his bruised nipples. Wade gently pulled out and laid on the other side of his lover. All three lovers were too tired to move.

They laid there enjoying the afterglow of their second round of the night. Wade draped his arm over the two loves of his life as he watched them drift off to sleep. Justin and Heath were his everything, the older man knew his life would be meaningless with out them. He was drifting off himself when the doorbell rang.

Heath's eyes shot open at the sound. "Shh I will get it love, just lay here with Justin and I will get rid of them. It's probably someone wanting John. This is his house you know." Wade said. Heath nodded his head and kissed a sleeping Justin on his forehead. Wade kissed Heath passionately and stood up to answer John's door. He looked back and smiled at the two naked men cuddled up together.

Wade grabbed his robe and put it on to answer the door. The door bell rang once more. "On my way" Wade called out. He walked to the front door and opened it. "Yes can I help you?" Wade asked the three men at the door.

"Yes we are looking for a Adam Copeland. We were told he resides here." Kurt stated coldly. Right away Wade became alarmed at the bad feeling that crept over him. "Adam and John are not here. I am only housing for them." Wade said politely.

"Well we will be the judge of that!" Kurt exclaimed as he pulled out a gun, pointing it at Wade...

.

**PLEASE KEEP ROCKIN THE REVIEWS...{BEGGING FOR THE SWEETNESS}**


	11. Unraveled

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING,and to OUR new ALERTs AND FAVING YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **CenaRKO1986, takers dark lover, JadeRose1, Xenarocks99, jadeMK11, nexus angel and JoMoFan-spot: **Thank you guys for sticking with us, and for reviewing chapter 10! and to our silent readers, Thanx again jadeMK11 and M.j luv ya bunches! : ) [ROCKIN THE SWEETNESS] **

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Adam laid in his fiances arms in the afterglow of their amazing sex. "God I love you." Adam stated staring up at his lover. "I love you to baby doll." John whispered and kissed his man gently on the lips. It wasn't long before round three was about to begin. Adam couldn't explain why, but since John proposed marriage to him he was hornier than ever.

"Please touch me baby? I want to feel your hand massaging my joy stick." Adam stated. John shuddered at Adam's new slightly aggressive side. "More baby? are you sure?" John asked. Adam reached up and pulled John's lips down to his own. "Completely!" Adam replied then plunged his tongue into his younger lovers mouth.

John's tummy flip-flopped at the sensation of those plump soft lips on his own. Loving the taste of himself still on Adam's tongue as his sought dominance once more. Only this time John surrendered dominance to his older lover, knowing that he would claim his love once more.

John's cock rose and became hardened as their tongues explored. Once again John spread the long legs of his man and entered him. Both men swooned as if it were their first time together. Lost in awe of one another. Adam came as his loves hand brought him to the brink and over for the third time. Thirty minutes into the third round and fireworks exploded all over again.

Peace and fulfillment hugged the two lovers tight, if only it were doing the same to the three lovers who's very lives were about to be unraveled...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Wade looked at the gun that was pointed on him and gasped. "Look I don't want any trouble. I'm just house sitting while John is away." Wade said trying to reason with the men at the door.

"Like _I _said. We will be the judge of that." Kurt stated firmly and forced his way inside. "Kaz, Matt. Go check out the rest of the house. As for you, have a seat over there." Kurt said to Wade. Wade looked at the guestrooms door, he knew Heath and Justin were asleep in the bedroom and he was petrified of what would happen to them.

Kurt saw the frightened look on Wade's face. "So their really here huh? Kaz check the room over there." Kurt pointed to the bedroom. "No wait please? It's not Adam or John. It's not them at all. I will bring them out." Wade pleaded. Kurt kept the gun pointed at Wade. "Go check." Kurt pointed his head in the direction of the door.

Wade looked on in horror as the man named Kazarian pulled out a gun from the back of his jeans. The other man with them followed behind the armed man for backup. Wade cringed at the scream of fear that came from the room.

"WADE!" Heath screamed out as the two men entered the room. He held onto Justin with dear life not knowing if Wade was OK. "What do you want? Who are you?" Heath asked in a shaky voice as he covered up himself and Justin with a sheet.

"Get the hell up and come with us!" The man with the loaded gun exclaimed. Heath was terrified, but went into his full on protection mode. Heath gently kissed the top of Justin's head. "Justin sweety you need to wake up." Heath said as he gently woke his lover. Justin opened his eyes and became immediately shaken.

"Heath? What's going on?" Justin asked in panic as he clung to Heath tightly. "I'm not sure. They want us to get up. We need to do as they say and find Wade." Heath spoke softly. Justin nodded his head. Heath reached down and picked up both his and Justin's jeans from the men put their jeans on under the sheet and stood up from the bed.

Wade was getting even more worried as time seemed to creep by. He tried to walk towards the bedroom door. "Sit the fuck down! If there is anyone in there Matt and Kaz will get them out." Kurt demanded as he cocked the loaded gun.

Wade sat down on the couch and breathed a short sigh of relief as his two lovers clinging tightly to each other, walked out of the guestroom unharmed. "Wade" Justin and Heath said at the same time. "I'm OK" Wade tried to assure them. Kurt pointed the gun at them. Sit down over there and shut the fuck up! Do not move unless I tell you to. If you try anything I will not hesitate one second to put a bullet into your brain." Kurt stated coldly.

Heath and Justin jumped at the command and sat down on either side of Wade. Wade took one hand of his two frightened lovers, not liking one bit the way the long black haired man was looking at them.

Matt Hardy licked his lips at the sight of the darker man named Justin. He walked over and whispered something in Kurt's ear. Kurt nodded his head at the man and watched as Justin was approached and yanked up from the couch away from Wade.

Wade tried to jump up also to protect Justin, but then Kaz aimed his gun at the South African man. "Sit the fuck back down or he gets it! Got IT?" Kazarian warned. A pained look crossed Wade's face as he sat back down. He would die if his actions got Justin hurt or worse, killed. Heath had the same pained expression on his troubled face as Justin was manhandled, then pushed down onto a chair.

"Kaz, go check out the rest of the home. Oh and Wade was it? Well Wade if his does find Adam or John hiding, Matt here gets to have his way with that one." Kurt pointed at Justin as he was saying it. Matt was standing behind Justin running his hands over Justin's shoulders and down his bare chest.

Wade growled at the way Matt was touching his smaller lover. Only he and Heath were allowed to touch Justin in that way. The thought of Matt doing more to Justin was starting to eat at him. He was very grateful that John had left to go visit Adam in Canada.

Kazarian searched every place he could find and couldn't find Adam Copeland. He hated to give the bad news to his best friend but there was no way out of it. In Kurt's best interest Kaz chose to keep the findings of a bedroom to himself. The room was filled with pictures of Adam with another man. The man and Adam looked so much in love, it would only break Kurt's heart that much more. He chose a photo of Adam alone to prove that the man did actually live there or knew the man that did instead.

Kurt patiently awaited Kaz to return by admiring the man with the British accent. If he wasn't so lost in his lust for the Canadian man he would have loved to give the raven haired man a go. Hell he still might he thought to himself. Chills filled Wade's body at the look Kurt was giving him all of the sudden.

Matt in the meantime was loving the feel of Justin's skin under his fingers. Justin had to swallow down the bile that rose in his throat as Matt began to rub his nipples. He felt terrible knowing it was killing Heath and Wade to watch what was happening to him. Justin lowered his head and closed his eyes, no longer could he look at their hurt faces.

"Well?" Everyone jumped at Kurt's voice. Kaz walked into the room from the hallway. He walked over to Kurt shaking his head. "Sorry man, I found no one. He is not here, but he was." Kaz handed Kurt the photo.

Kurt looked at the photo and ran his fingers across it lovingly. "Adam" Kurt said the name with the gentle tenderness of a lover. Wade, Heath and Justin looked at the man confused, wondering who this man was and what he wanted with John's lover.

"Where the fuck is he!" Kurt screamed and threw the photo against the wall. The black glass picture frame shattered into slivered pieces. Kurt walked over to Wade looking him in the eye. "Where the fuck is he?" Kurt asked. Wade shrugged his shoulders, "All I know is John asked me to house sit for him while he was out of town." Wade spoke the half truth. It was obvious to him that the bald man was obsessed with the blonde.

"Bullshit! Your lying and I know how to get the truth out of you!" Kurt yelled. He turned and looked at Matt. "Do what you want to with him, until Wade here gives me what I want, feel free to play with your knew puppy, but Matt please just fuck him and don't kill this one. I don't have the stomach for it." Kurt snickered.

Matt smiled back at Kurt, reaching down he opened the button on Justin's jeans...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Brian looked down at the ground not watching where he was going. All of his thoughts were focused on Evan. Before he had even noticed he ran smack dab into someone. "What the hell, watch where the fuck you are walking. Damn Brian every time I turn around you are running into me." Ken yelled.

Brian could no longer keep the tears back, the loss of Evan was just too much for him to take any longer. Before Ken even truly knew what hit him a sobbing brokenhearted Brian was falling apart in front of him. "What's goin on Kendrick? Come on you can talk to me? It's not like I'm going to give a shit enough to tell anyone." Ken said.

It had to come out Brian told Ken everything. Ken stood there in stunned silence. In an attempt to calm the wrecked man, Ken told Brian about Randy and their shared predicament. "All right so both of our lovers are missing, how about we go get them back together. Randy and Evan are in trouble I can feel it. I have a friend who might be able to help us out. I will give him a call. Now stop that damn crying and lets reclaim what belongs to us!" Ken exclaimed.

Brian watched as Ken pulled out his cellphone and sent a text...

**PLEASE KEEP ROCKING THE REVIEWS...{BEGGING FOR THE SWEETNESS}**


	12. Breaking free!

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING,and to OUR new ALERTs AND FAVING YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **JadeRose1, jadeMK11, nexus angel, JoMoFan-spot, Xenarocks99, takers dark lover and TheBlackerTheBerry **Thank you guys for sticking with us, and for reviewing chapter 11! and to our silent readers, Thanx again jadeMK11 and M.j luv ya bunches![ROCKIN THE SWEETNESS] **

**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.**

****warnings...contains non/con**  
><strong>

"Randy, Evan, are you alright?" Hunter asked. He was still bound to the foot of the bed on the cold floor. "Yeah Hunt, are you?" Randy asked the pain he was in obvious in his voice. "Do you think he will go hurt Adam? Hunter why is that man Kurt looking for him?" Evan asked in a weak voice.

"That man Kurt Angle, he was a body builder and in a relationship with Adam once. He became violent with Adam, he would beat him and rape him almost everyday. That was before John came along and saved Adam. John gave him the courage to leave Kurt and move on." Hunter told them while trying to undo the rope around his wrists.

"It took a long time for Adam to recover from Angle's last attack on him. He had left Adam almost beaten to death. Adam was in a coma for months. Charges were to be pressed against Kurt for attempted murder, but the man ran. Adam thinking Kurt had gone forever from his life dropped the charges." Hunter continued to explain.

"I'm glad Adam found John, everyone should have that perfect love with a loved one. I love Brian, I miss him." Evan said in a quivering voice. He was beginning to feel tired, so very tired all he wanted to do was lay in Brian's arms. "Love you Brian" Evan whispered as he closed his eyes.

"Evan?" Randy asked. "Randy what's going on?" Hunter could her the concern in Randy's voice. "Evan looks pale Hunt, I think he's going to...No don't do this! Evan come on buddy wake up." Randy pleaded. "Randy! What the hell is going on!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Hunter he just passed out. I can't wake him! Come on Evan please wake up! FUCK! I didn't notice it before!" Randy cried. "Noticed what!" Hunter asked as he fought his bindings. "Blood Hunter! Evan's losing too much blood!" Randy replied as the blood pooled around Evan's abused hole.

"OK I'm trying to get free. If I can I can help him, we just have to do this before they get back." Hunter stated trying to calm the younger man. Jeff and Bobby had left after Jeff finished with Hunter. Jeff stated that he needed a shower and food, so both men had left them there chained and tied up.

"Please hurry Hunter, I think he might die!" Randy was frantic at this point. His wrists were still chained up and all he could do was squeeze Evan's now limp hand. "Evan, wake up buddy, come on Brian needs you, fuck _I_ need you. Come on we're in this together. Ken and Brian needs us to be strong for them." Randy pleaded with the semi-unconscious man.

Hunter sighed, he caused this, he made these two lover be in hell, and for what breaking the rules? Hunter vowed to set things right if they made it out of this horrid dungeon alive. "Almost...Almost...Free..." Hunter said as the rope broke and his hands were freed. Evan though he was in pain himself, he put his jeans on as fast as he could and grabbed the key to the chains out of them.

"Fuck! Evan WAKE UP!" Hunter cried as he unlocked Evan's and Randy's wrists. "Randy, take this shirt and press it to Evan's bottom. We have to get the bleeding stopped." Hunter exclaimed as he handed Randy his shirt.

Randy did as Hunter instructed and applied the shirt. Randy then checked for a pulse. "Is he...?" Hunter asked as he looked for his truck keys. "No he's not dead but his pulse is very weak, he needs help Hunt, he needs a doctor. We have to hurry!" Randy exclaimed.

"Then let's get him help." Hunter said as he showed Randy his keys. "Where is your truck? You can drive us to the hospital and leave." Randy asked as he dressed himself and Evan. "I'm not leaving him!" Hunter exclaimed.

Randy picked Evan up into his arms bridal style. Evan didn't even make a sound. "Hunter the doctors are going to ask what happened to him." Randy said. "Then I will tell them. I raped him Randy, hell I raped you too. I will tell them the truth. I deserve to go to jail for what I've done." Hunter explained as he opened the door.

They walked out of the room, up the stairs, out the door and around the back of the abandoned house. A few feet into the woods was Hunter's truck, the same truck he had thrown a tied up Evan into the back of. Hunter opened the door and Randy placed Evan into the middle of the cab.

Hunter started the truck as Randy climbed in quickly beside of Evan. Hunter tried to do the speed limit as he fled to the near by hospital, the whole way there both men prayed Evan would make it...

.'.'.'.'.'

"Please don't hurt him! I will do anything you want just please leave Justin alone!" Wade begged as he watched the jeans being torn from his younger lovers body. Matt had Justin pinned down to the floor giving him strip kisses along his face. "Matt Stop! You call Adam and tell him he and John need to come home that you have a house emergency. You get my Addy to me and I will have Matt leave Justin alone." Angle said.

"What! That's not fair! You said I could..." Matt's words were cut off by a hard slap to the face. Kurt reached for the house phone after slapping Matt across the face and handed it to Wade. "You have one chance, if they do not come home, my men will have their way with these two." Kurt said pointing at Heath and Justin.

Wade looked at a frightened Heath and down at a terrified Justin. He took the phone from Angle's hand. Wade's hands were shaking as he tried to dial the number, he hated guns and hated that his lovers were going to be hurt. "You have one chance Wade, one chance to bring my Addy home to me." Kurt warned.

Wade trembled as he dialed John's number. Heath placed a gentle hand on Wade's free one. Wade looked over to Heath giving him a sad smile. All three men waited with bated breath for John to answer the phone.

**"Yeah Wade, everything OK?"**John asked. He and Adam were packing for their flight back home. Haven had wrapped up and Adam couldn't wait to climb into his own bed. **"No, I need you to...come home right away. There was a...water break and the entire...top floor was flooded...I ca, called a...someone will be here to fix it, but they...need you and...Adam to sign for the...repairs." **Wade explained trying to hold back the tears that were threatening his eyes. He hated lying to his best friend, especially when It meant putting his best friends lover in harms way.

**"Oh alright, that's not a problem we're packing right now. Adam and I should be home in a few hours. Wade, Is everything alright? You seem kind of..."Yeah everything is fine, I..._we_ will see you when you get here." **Wade said quickly then ended the call.

Kurt smiled widely at the news. He unconsciously rubbed his covered crotch at the thought of what he was going to do the long haired blonde...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

"Did you get in touch with him? Is he going to help? What about her, when she finds out what will she do to us?" Brian asked. "Damn it Kendrick calm the hell down. Yes he is going to help. He has been trying to find a way to take over that company for years and now this is the perfect chance. As for her she has held this grudge against the WWE forever, we don't need her anymore, as soon as he has full control of the company we get full contracts and then we can be with the men we love freely." Ken explained to the overly hyper younger man.

Tears filled Brian's eyes as the words sank in, he was finally about to free to be with Evan. He couldn't wait to share the news with his loved one. Brian reached in his back pocket and retrieved his cellphone, he couldn't wait to tell Evan his news. That's when it sank in, Evan was missing and he didn't know how to find him.

"How are we going to get out of our contracts? How long until she finds...?" Brian's words were cut off by the ringing of Ken's cellphone. Ken answered the phone, and listened to the person on the other end. Brian gasped and grabbed his stomach. "No! No! Evan No!" Brian cried out. He felt as if his heart was being ripped from the inside out.

Ken ended the call and looked at Brian with alarm. "What the hell is going on kid?" Ken asked at Brian's sudden distress. "Evan, It's Evan! We have to find him now! Something is wrong with him,I can feel him slipping away!" Brian cried out as sobs stormed through his body.

Ken placed a hand on Brian's shoulder. "Then what are we waiting for? Come on Brian, I will take you too him." Ken said. "What? You know where Evan is? How?" That was him, he found Randy and Evan, but we need to be careful when we get there. If we blow his cover he will never get complete control of the WWE. If that happens then we might never get to be with them." Ken explained. "Then come the fuck on! Where is he?" Brian asked getting more anxious by the minute.

Ken sighed he knew what he was about to say would freak the young man out even more. "Brian, Evan is in the hospital, I'm not sure of the details, but It's not good." Ken said softly. "Hospital? Please take me to him, It's bad Ken, Evan is slipping away, he needs me." Brian pleaded. "No need to beg kid, let's go. I will get you to Evan before anything happens to him." Ken said. It was then that Ken realized just how much the dirty blonde was growing on him...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

** Hours later...**

Kurt was pacing the floor as he eagerly awaited the arrival of the man he almost destroyed. The man he couldn't wait to continue to destroy. Kaz go check out the kitchen and see if they have a wine rack. I want some champagne to celebrate my reunion with Addy." Angle instructed.

Justin looked at Wade wishing he was in his lovers comforting arms. Justin was now sitting back in the chair, his hands covering up his privates the best they could. He hated feeling this exposed in front of the three strangers. Matt was sitting on the floor beside of him rubbing his hand up and down Justin's bare leg.

"I love you Jussy." Wade whispered. "I love you too, Wadie." Justin replied in his gentle voice. Justin was the gentle one in their three way relationship Heath and Wade always protected Justin and put him before themselves. It was killing Wade to see his Jussy in pain. Jussy was his and Heath's nickname for the south African.

Heath squeezed Wade's hand tighter, "Love you Wade" Heath was trying to be strong for the Englishman. He could always tell when Wade needed extra care like right now Heath could tell Wade need assurance that they would be OK. Wade turned and looked at Heath, Heath seeing the worried look on Wade's face.

"I love you too Heath" Wade replied. He wanted to kiss Heath badly but without Justin by his side he wouldn't. Wade always kissed one and then the other. It was their little ritual, he didn't want to see the sad look on Justin's face when he couldn't kiss him so Wade just gripped onto Heath's hand tighter. Heath nodded his head in understanding.

"Where the fuck is he?" Kurt asked rudely. "John said they were on their way." Wade spoke up. Kurt became more agitated and handed Wade the phone back. "Fuckin call them and find out where they are!" Kurt yelled

Wade took the phone again and shakily he dialed the number, hoping John would not pick up meaning they were in the air already. "Put it on speaker!" Kurt demanded. Wade did as he was told and waited for John to pick up. _"Don't pick up! Don't pick up!"_ Wade thought to himself, then he sighed at the sound of John's voice.

**"God Wade I'm so sorry, I should have called you. Our flight has been delayed. It will be another few hours before it takes off. I'm so sorry, have the repair man come back tomorrow."** John explained. **"Umm OK, We will see you tomorrow, Oh and John I started writing the new story line with three different angles. Alright have a safe flight." **Wade sighed as he ended the call he knew Kurt would catch on to the last sentence but he had to warn John and Adam somehow.

Kurt ripped the phone from Wade's hand and pointed the gun at him. "I know what you did and now your two boys here will pay for that! Kaz, Matt rape them!" Kurt said. "Wait! No! Please it's me you need to punish please let me take their place. Please don't hurt them! I really do write the story lines for the WWE so please? If your going to hurt anyone, HURT ME!" Wade pleaded. He didn't want to see his babies hurt in anyway because of him.

Kurt pondered what was said. "Alright, I am horny and your not too bad looking. Stand up and take off your clothes." Kurt said. Wade looked at his lover, both men had tears of sorrow for their lover in their eyes. "Do they have to watch? Can they please leave the room?" Wade asked, he didn't want Heath and Justin watch his pain.

"Yeah I'm not much of an exhibitionist. Kaz,Matt, Take these to into the kitchen until I'm done with Wade. No touching them." Kurt instructed. Once Heath and Justin left the room Kurt turned to Wade. "Clothes off now!" Kurt said. Wade did as he was told and moments later was standing in his naked glory in front of the evil man.

"Now bend over the arm of the couch." Wade had hot tears in his eyes as he did what Kurt wanted. _"Please forgive me Justin, please forgive me Heath." _Wade thought to himself as he heard Kurt's zipper. Kurt lowered his jeans and underwear, stroking his semi-hard cock to full hardness. Then he stood behind Wade.

Wade bit his lip, bringing blood as he was impaled by Kurt's cock. He groaned out, refusing to let Heath and Justin hear his screams...

.

**PLEASE KEEP ROCKIN THE REVIEWS...We are hoping for 100 today! (SWEETNESS NEEDED)**


	13. Fun in the clouds, terror below!

**Thanks for reading and to the new alerts and faves thank you! A special thank you to: **Xenarocks99, JadeRose1, nexus angel, Blazing Glory, takers dark lover, TheBlackerTheBerry and jadeMK11 **for reviewing chapter 12! {YOU ROCK!}**

**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'  
><strong>

Adam and John were sitting on their private jet waiting for it to begin the decent from the sky. "It looks like we are going to land at a good time." John said. He had looked outside the planes window. "Yeah it's starting to look pretty bad out there." Adam replied. A storm was on the way and Adam had a fear of flying while it was storming.

John took Adam's hand and held it tightly. "It's alright doll I've got you." John said as he noticed Adam slightly tremble. "I know, and thank you for it." Adam stated and placed a gentle kiss to John's cheek. The thunder rolled through out the sky. Adam jumped at the sound.

John held onto Adam's hand a little tighter. "What is it baby? You look worried, you said it would be alright." Adam said. John looked at Adam and sighed. "It's not the storm, it's Wade. I really think something is going on. He kept saying we and last time he said three different angles. What the hell does that mean?" John asked. He couldn't get the phone conversation off of his mind.

"I'm sure everything is alright. Maybe he is just letting you know Heath and Justin are with him." Adam stated. "Yeah maybe" John replied. He couldn't wait for them to land so he could get home. He just seemed needed there. It was a feeling he could not shake.

"Hey what do you say I help to take things off of your mind for a little while." Adam said as he reached over and placed his hand on John's covered bulge. John pushed his hips up and into Adam's hand. "Doll I don't think..." "Shhh. I don't want you to think, just feel." Adam whispered into John's ear. John shivered at the sex laden tone of Adam's voice.

Adam removed himself from his seat and knelled down on the floor. He rubbed his hand over John's bulge, smiling as it grew. Adam leaned over and gently kissed the jeans that held his treasure securely. He continued to kiss the growing bulge, John had to move in the seat to get more comfortable.

"Pull it out for me, I want to lick the wetness from your slit." Adam demanded. John moaned at the request and unzipped his jeans. He rose slowly off of the seat, pulling down his jeans and underwear. Adam helped him to remove his shoes, jeans and underwear.

"So big for me." Adam stated as he licked John's slit. "Mmmmnnn you taste so sweet, just like honey. Give me more." Adam conjoled as he placed the mushroom head just inside of his mouth. He gently sucked on the head at first. "Ahhh doll, please stop teasing and take me all." his younger lover pleaded.

John was lost in heaven as Adam lowered his mouth fully onto his rock hard cock. Adam felt the head of John's cock hit the back of his throat. He relaxed his throat and leaned more forward. "Fuck!" John cried as he felt Adam swallow his cock, deep throating it. Adam allowed his throat to get used to the meaty package and pushed down on John's cock even further, swallowing, taking John's cock deeper until John's pubic hairs tickled his nose.

John was about to lose it when Adam swallowed around his cock one more time. "Ahhh baby doll please?" John couldn't take it anymore and took Adam by his long blonde hair. Holding Adam's head, he began to piston his hips back and forth, face fucking his lover. Adam's lips obscenely stretched to the limit around John's large cock made John push his cock deeper into Adam's willing throat.

Adam hummed and smiled around John's actions. That was what he had wanted all along, for John to lose it and take control. Before John completely lost it though he pulled his cock from Adam's warm mouth. Adam looked up with his doe like eyes, eyes filled with wonder, lust and complete trust.

John had to take a deep breath to keep from cumming at the look in Adam's baby doll eyes. "Remove your clothes doll, It's time for me to make you feel good baby." John requested. Adam's cock was already hard, becoming harder at the request. He licked his lips and stood up.

John rubbed his cock while watching his doll undress. He couldn't help but reach out with his lips and kiss Adam's now exposed cock. Adam held his breath as John licked and kissed the head of his penis. "Breathe baby, breathe and I will make you feel so good. Turn and face the seat in front of me. I want you to spread your ass cheeks apart for me." John explained.

Adam stepped out of his shoes, jeans and boxers. John stood up behind him and reached his hand around to Adam's face, "Suck!" John plunged three of his thick fingers into Adam's mouth. "Get them good and wet, slobber all over them." John instructed.

Adam did as he was told. He loved when John talked dirty to him. He slobbered and sucked the fingers good and wet. "One or two doll?" John asked as he removed the fingers from Adam's mouth. "Two please, please put two of your thick fingers inside of me." Adam asked politely. "Spread your ass wide, I want to see that pretty pink pucker clinch in anticipation." John said.

Adam pulled apart his ass cheeks, opening them up as wide as he could for his lover. John licked his lips as he watched the tiny mouth open and close. He immediately pushed two fingers inside of Adam's hole, very slowly at first.

"Mmmm that looks so damn good, your hole stretching around my fingers, my fingers disappearing into your tight ass." John said as he watched his fingers move in and out of lovers hole. He scissored his fingers and then spread them wide, stretchering Adam's hole wide to get him prepared for his reward.

Adam was speechless as he moaned out. Loving the feel of John's thick fingers widening him apart. "Are you ready for another one?" John asked. Adam shook his head,"No! please I want to feel you deep inside of me. I need to feel your cock buried in me." Adam whined.

John smiled and spit on his cock, lubing it up the best he could with his own saliva. "Doll baby we have no lube." John warned. "I don't care, please push your cock into me." Adam pleaded he was about to lose it, come completely undone. John took the head of his cock and pushed into Adam's still tight ring. He didn't want to keep his lover waiting anymore.

Adam pushed back onto John's cock. John smacked Adam on the ass. "Bad doll, I'm the one doing the fucking here!" John exclaimed. Adam's cock dripping pre cum from the slit. The pre cum running down the back of the seat. "Please I can't take it! please give me your cock, fuck me hard with it! Oh Please!" Adam cried.

John felt Adam begin to tremble and knew he had pushed his precious doll as far as he could. He began to move in and out of Adam's ass. "Oh thank you, Ahh thank you!" Adam cried out, he was a sexual mess. A horny mess of lust and crave.

John was becoming lost inside of Adam as the two became one. Their connection deepening, become even more real by each passing moment and each deep thrust. "I love you Adam Cena to be." John moaned out as he thrust deep into his fiances ass. "Umm I love you too my husband to be!" Adam yelled out as his John hit the place that turned him to goo.

"Was that it baby? Did I find it!" John teased and pulled all the way out of Adam. "Yes, fuck, back in please? Oh god please put it back inside me! please go in deep!" Adam was losing it, needing John's hard pole back inside of him, he craved it like candy. John smiled wickedly as Adam pushed his hips back to find John's cock. Finally he couldn't take teasing Adam anymore and rammed back into him. "Fuck yes! Baby,fuck YES!" Adam cried out as his little bundle of nerves brought him over the edge.

John licked the side of Adam's neck as he watched Adam cum on the seat. "Looks so good, your cum sliding down the leather. Clench your ass around my cock baby doll! Fu...fuu... cummmiinng mmnnnmmpph!" John cried out as he filled Adam full, Adam's ass milking his cock dry. He leaned over and wrapped his arms around Adam, keeping his cock buried still deep inside. Adam held onto John's arms wrapping them around himself.

"That was wonderful, pretty." John cooed. Adam turned his head to the side and kissed his man passionately. "Yes It was." Both men held onto each other a little longer enjoying being one...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

Wade limped his way from the living room into the bathroom. He had to clean himself of the blood and cum from his backside. Kurt had been sadistic and purposely smeared the mixture over his back writing Adam's name in it. Kurt wouldn't let him up until he pulled out his cellphone and took a picture of the sickening creation.

Wade stepped into the hot shower and scrubbed his body until it was red, almost raw. He fought the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes. He needed to be tough, to be strong for his two younger lovers until the treat was over. He finished washing himself and stepped out of the shower. Still fighting the tears, he dried himself and dressed in some loose sweats and t-shirt.

Leaving the bathroom he was stopped by Kurt, Kurt was holding the gun again as he licked his lips. "Damn you were so tight in there. You felt so good. I just might want some more" Kurt stepped closer to him. Wade shivered and moved backwards, "I need to see them." Kurt moved closer and grabbed Wade's covered crotch. "I will let you see them, but if Adam is not here within the next two hours. I will begin taking them away from you. Two hours Wade, if not your lovers will suffer." Kurt warned as he gripped Wade's package tightly.

Wade squirmed and grunted at the vice like grip on his cock and balls. He nodded his head and Kurt released him. Wade turned and walked toward the kitchen. Heath jumped up at the sight of Wade entering the room. Justin looked up from the table to see what Heath had jumped up for. "Wade are you alright?" Justin asked as he jumped up and ran over to Wade.

He gave his two lovers a half smile, wanting them to think everything would be alright. Wade was relieved to see Justin was dressed in a pair of shorts. He hoped that meant that Matt guy hadn't touched him anymore. Heath took Wade by the hand as Justin took the other one. "I'm OK, I'm OK." Wade whispered to their worried faces. Heath and Justin both placed a gentle kiss to Wade's cheeks.

Kaz and Matt walked over to Heath and Justin, tearing them away from Wade. Wade growled as his younger lovers were torn from his side. His eyes widened in anger as Kaz began to grope Heath. Rubbing his hand all over Heath's covered ass.

Kurt walked in and heard the sound coming from Wade. A smile crossed his evil face. Kurt walked over to Kaz and Heath, he removed Kazarian's hand from Heath's ass and placed it on Heath's crotch. Kaz smiled at Kurt, loving the feel of Heath under his hand.

Heath's stomach dropped as his crotch was groped by the two men. "Wade if Adam is not here soon, your lovers pants will come down and Kaz will fuck him, he will be the first to get fucked and then die." Kurt stated and held the loaded gun to Heath's head...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

"Brian be careful it's still too dangerous." Ken stated. They had just arrived at the hospital. Ken had called the hospital and got the number of Evan's room from the receptionist. Ken's breath hitched as he saw his younger lover walk out of the room that Evan was suppose to be in.

"Stay here until I find out if everything is clear." Ken explained. Tears threatened his eyes as he looked upon the man he had fallen in love with. Randy was walking back from the nurses desk. "Randy" Ken whispered. Randy looked around at the man behind him. Randy had to blink and rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Blondie?" Ken smiled and nodded his head. "Yes baby it's me." Ken replied quietly. Randy looked around to see if anyone was watching. Seeing no one in the hall he fell into his lovers now opened arms. Their lips touched and they melted into one another. Brian stared at the reunited couple and sighed, he missed Evan so damn much it literally hurt.

"How is Evan?" Ken asked. Randy looked at him real confused. "I have someone here that has to see him." Ken explained seeing the confused look. "Brian?" Randy asked. Ken nodded his head. Randy frowned, "He's not conscious, there's no medical reason for it but Evan refuses to wake up." Randy explained.

"I think I know why." Ken said and walked over to where Brian had been hiding. "Come on kid, there someone you need to see." Ken stated. Brian eagerly followed Ken into Evan's room.

Brian stepped inside the room and looked upon the man he would happily die for. "Evan?" Brian stepped closer to Evan's side looking at the monitors Evan was hooked up to, he leaned down placing a gentle kiss to his lips. Tears filled Brian's eyes as his lips touched the warm flesh of his lovers.

"It's time to wake up Evan. Please wake up! I need you!" Brian pleaded, his fear of losing Evan growing deeper as his lover remained asleep. "Please come back to me please!" Brian pleaded and took Evan by the hand. Evan remained unmoving, unconscious.

"No! Please don't leave me!" Brian cried as the monitors went off and Evan started to disappear...

.'.'.'.'.'.'

John and Adam stepped off of the plane and headed home. Little did they know they were headed into a home of terror. A house of loss and pain. Would they survive or lose everything?

.

**PLEASE REVIEW...**


	14. Finding out

**Thanks for reading and to the new alerts and faves thank you! A special thank you to: **JadeRose1, Blazing Glory, CenaRKO1986, jadeMK11, Xenarocks99, nexus angel, TheBlackerTheBerry, takers dark lover and JoMoFan-spot **for reviewing chapter 13! {YOU ROCK!}  
><strong>

.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;

"They will be here! They will! Please just give them some more time! Please god I beg you!" Wade exclaimed as Kazarian began ripping the jeans off of Heath. "Wade?" Heath cried out in fear. His eyes pleading with Wade to make them stop. Matt was holding Heath's arms and kissing his neck. Matt was already naked and extremely hard. Heath could feel Matt's erect cock poking into his backside as Kaz pulled down his underwear.

Kurt pointed the gun on Justin warning Wade to be quiet, Wade took immediate action and placed himself in front of Justin to protect the man he loves. "If anyone dies it will be me!" Wade yelled at the bald headed man. "As you wish." Kurt chuckled then cocked the loaded gun...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

"What is it baby? What's wrong are you feeling sick?" John asked as they climbed out of the car. John was beginning to worry about Adam who was all of the sudden looking a little on the pale side. Adam ran his fingers through his shiny long hair and shrugged his shoulders. "Not really sure John, I just have this sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I haven't felt this way since,...well for a real long time." Adam explained.

John took Adam by his face and kissed him gently on the lips. "Maybe it was the excitement we had on our flight." John said with a snicker and pushed his groin towards Adam. Adam tried to smile back at his love, but that feeling began to make his stomach ache worse and the closer they walked to the front door the more intense the feeling became.

John and Adam made it to the door as John put his hand on the door knob Adam stopped him by placing his hand on top of John's. John looked up at Adam with a patient smile on his face. "John, I love you, thank you for fulfilling my life and making me whole again. I'm very lucky to have you in my life. You have been a blessing to me. I will love you always." Adam spoke from the heart. Not really knowing why he had to speak those words. A feeling of 'what if' filled his heart. What if he had never allowed himself to love John, what if Kurt had taken his life on that day, What if Kurt...?

"What the hell was that?" John asked as a faint scream came from the house. "Wait! John no! three angles! No wait!..."Adam exclaimed as John threw the door back. It was too late, before Adam and John knew what hit them a bang was heard followed by deafening screams...

.'.'.'.'.'.'

Brian held onto Evan's hand as his lover faded away. The doctors and nurses had done all they could for Evan. "We are so sorry, aside from a miracle he has less than an hour to live, the transfusions are not working he just want retain." the doctor explained. Ken laid a hand on Brian's shoulder as tears fell from Randy's eyes.

"Can,can you two let me have, sometime alone with him, please. I need to say good-bye to him." Brian asked as he looked at Evan's body. Evan's chest barely rising and falling as he struggled for his last breaths.

Ken nodded and took Randy by his hand. Randy hesitated but reluctantly agreed to follow Ken out of Evan's hospital room. Randy wanted to make sure he said good-bye to his friend before the lord took him home. Brian waited for Ken and Randy to leave the room before his tears came. Tears and raging sobs for the loss that was about to happen to him.

"Evan, I love you, I have loved you before I was even born. We are one always, in death and in life, one always." Brian whispered as he kissed the man he loved. "Baby if you leave me now I will see you again, but please don't go. Please stay! What is this life without you? Void and blackness. You are my light Evan, please don't turn out that light?" Brian cried as he gave his final plea...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

"This can't keep happening Ken. Too many lives are ruined already because of that stupid rule in the contracts. I don't understand what made them put it in the contract to begin with." Randy stated. Ken sighed and walked Randy over to a couple of chairs in a tiny private room. "Are you saying you really don't know why the rule was put in the contract and then so strongly enforced?" Ken asked.

Randy nodded his head as they sat down side by side. Ken reached over and took Randy by the hand. "Alright, How much do you know about Vince and Linda's marriage?" Ken asked as he looked a confused Randy in the eyes. "Not much, just that they are happily married." Randy said.

"Married yes but not very happy. Linda was forced to marry Vince McMahon. Linda's dad was in a business deal with Vince and the deal went sour. Linda was the compensation for that deal gone wrong. Only Linda had been deeply in love with another person, a woman. Vince never knew about the two lovers until one snowy night Linda had been in bed with her lover when Vince surprised them by coming home early. Vince became irate and banished the two woman from ever being together again. Vince had forced Linda to work for the WWE and sign the contract that stated 'No member of the WWE was allowed to date or fraternize with anyone outside of the company'." Ken paused to give Randy time to allow what he was being told time to sink in.

"What Linda was behind this? She was behind what happened to Evan and I? Who was she?" Randy asked. "You mean who is she? Linda is still in love with her. They are still in love with each other. The woman Linda is in love with is Dixie Carter, owner of Impact Wrestling. Out of anger and loss Dixie put the same clause in her contracts as the WWE does. That's how we are here now. They keep us apart because they are forced to spend their lives without one another." Ken stated sadly.

Randy sat there in silence for a moment. "How did you find all of this out?" Randy asked. He couldn't believe what he heard. How was it he never knew about any of it? "Steve, Steve Borden overheard Dixie in her office one day. They were talking on the phone it was on the speaker. Dixie was furious about us being together and told Linda she needed to punish you, us accordingly. Steve came and told me everything he had heard. I was going to tell you, but you were taken from me." Ken said.

Randy looked into the eyes of his lover as they clouded over. "Linda had me and Evan ra..raa, assaulted just because of her hatred for Vince? That's fuckin sick! She could have just left him!" Randy barked. His anger finding it's way into his heart and voice. Ken jumped back a bit, he had never seen Randy angry before, it frightened him. Tears threatened his eyes at what he thought Randy was trying to say.

"Randy, were you, raped?" Ken asked hoping he had misunderstood what Randy had been trying to say. Randy lowered his head into his hands. "I'm sorry" he spoke as he nodded his head yes. The thought of what had happened to him flooded his mind. Randy had tried the best he could to believe he was somewhere else when it was happening to him, but now he couldn't escape, escape the fact that he was forced to have sex against his very will and by two different men.

Ken gently placed an arm over Randy's back and pulled him close. "It's not your fault, baby listen to me, you never asked for it. He took it from you." Ken said. It was then that Randy began to cry. "It was, was more than one." Randy said. Ken's eyes opened wide. "What do you mean more than one?" Ken asked.

Randy sighed then told Ken everything that had happened to him and Evan. By the time Randy was finished Ken had a solid grip on the arm of the chair. He slowly removed his arm from Randy's back and stood up. Randy watched in worry as Ken began to pace the floor. He didn't know what to think about Ken's silent anger. "Kenny?" Randy whispered. Randy lowered his head when Ken didn't respond to him. A tear slid down his face in worry. Randy began to think he was tainted, that he was not worthy of Ken's love anymore.

Ken became confused as he turned back toward Randy. He stood there wondering where his Randy was. He was so messed up from the anger running through him he never heard Randy leave the room or Randy tell him good-bye...

,',',',',',',',','

"Evan? Yeah that's it baby, come back to me!" Brian pleaded as Evan began to stir, his eyes trying to open. "Bri?" Evan whispered thinking the voice in his head was just a wonderful dream. Brian teared up right away as he grasped Evan's hand. "Yes Evy it's me." Brian said happy that his Evy was coming back to him. "Evy what is it?" Brian asked as Evan flinched back at the name Evy. "No, no more Evy please! No more Evy!" Evan tried to explain but the words wouldn't come, His body began to tremble.

Brian looked at his trembling lover and rubbed his shoulder. "They're not here, They won't hurt you anymore. I will not let them!" Brian tried to calm Evan. Ken told Brian only about Evan's attack but Ken couldn't tell him who the men were that hurt his Evy. Evan's strength was leaving him but he had to let Brian know before sleep claimed him once more. "Bri, I have to tell you who they were." Evan let a few tears fall. "It's OK we can talk about this later, sleep love I'm not going anywhere." Brian stated.

Evan closed his eyes so he wouldn't see the hurt look on his lovers face. "Brian, one was your broth, B..ob..by." Evan could hear the gasp that came from Brian as sleep took him under...

.'.'.'.'.'.'

The door opened and the sight before John made him feel ill. "Wade! Justin, Heath! What the hell is going on!" John screamed at the back of a bald mans head. Who were these men and why were they here? Kaz and Matt stunned by the sudden noise released Heath from their grasp. Heath covered himself and ran over to Wade and Justin. Kurt turned around suddenly and the gun went off.

John screamed as the bullet hit by him. Adam was in shock at the sight in front of his eyes. Kurt Angle his worse nightmare was back and holding a gun. The same gun that was held on him the last time he had seen the bald man. The body builder that tried to claim his life and in a small way did.

"Ku, Kurt. What, are you doing, here?" Adam stuttered. Kurt's eyes looked upon the man he owned. The man who in his mind would always be his. "What does it look like? I've came to take you home Addy. You have been away from me long enough. It's time to come home." Kurt ordered as he reached out his arms.

Adam shook his head no as he felt a gentle hand take hold of his. "John, Oh god baby are you all right!" Adam screeched as he turned his head and saw the red crimson appear through John's light blue oxford shirt. Adam turned and faced John, ignoring Kurt and the other people in the room. John saw the fear in his dolls eyes and ran his fingers through Adam's long hair, knowing that would calm Adam.

"I'm alright baby doll. The bullet just grazed my arm. Listen to me baby he no longer owns you. Be strong doll, be strong." John spoke sternly. Adam smiled at John and nodded his head understanding what John was trying to do. John tightened his grip in Adam's long beautiful locks, pulling Adam to him John kissed Adam deeply. Adam opened his mouth allowing John's tongue to enter.

Kurt's blood was boiling as he watched the lovers kiss. He was not going to allow this to happen. Watching John run his fingers through the hair that belonged to him and kiss those pouty lips infuriated him. Noticing a pair of scissors laying on a coffee table Kurt walked over and picked them up. "Let go of Adam or I will kill him!" Kurt warned. John released Adam's soft lips and looked over to Kurt.

"Kaz, take the gun and hold it on them and Matt get fuckin dressed! I do not want my Addy seeing you naked!" Kurt ordered. John's blood began to boil at the words "my Addy". Adam seeing the look on John's face, placed his hands on John's. John still had his hands in Adam's hair. John looked into Adam's misty eyes and began to calm, he didn't want to upset Adam anymore than his baby doll already was.

"I'm not going to tell you again John. Step away from him or I will kill him! Kaz!" Kurt warned one last time. Adam nodded his head at John. John reluctantly released his hands from Adam's hair. Before the two lovers even knew what was happening Kurt walked over to Adam and ripped him away from John. Kurt placed the cold metal of the scissors at Adam's throat and pushed them into Adam's flesh. Adam groaned out in pain as the scissors cut his neck.

"Hold still Addy or I will cut deeper." Kurt stated harshly as he grabbed Adam's long hair into a ponytail. Adam screeched as Kurt pulled his hair, his head going backward. Kurt kissed Adam on the lips feeling Adam squirm to turn his head away, that's when Adam heard it. The sound of the scissors. John screamed then covered his mouth as Adam's long locks fell to the floor...

**PLEASE REVIEW...**


	15. It's time to end this!

**Thanks for reading and to the new alerts and faves thank you! A special thank you to: **CenaRKO1986, JadeRose1, nexus angel, TheBlackerTheBerry, jadeMK11, takers dark lover, Xenarocks99, and Elstro1988 **for reviewing chapter 14! {YOU ROCK!}**

**.'.'.'.'.'.'  
><strong>

"What! You have to be kidding me! Linda has not talked to Dixie in years. I forbade it! You must be mistaken." Vince yelled at the man with the raspy voice. "No Mr. McMahon. I'm sure, I know what I was told. Ken would not lie, I know him, he would never make something like this up." John Laurinaitis explained.

Vince began to pace the room as he ran through his head what he was just told. His wife, loving mother and kind soul had had two of his wrestlers kidnapped and held against their will? This was just too much for him to fathom. "I will need to speak to my wife about this and if Linda tells me you are lying then YOUR FIRED!" Vince exclaimed.

John stepped back and flinched at the obvious anger and confusion in Vince's voice. John L knew he wasn't lying but now his job was on the line? John Laurinaitis was a family man and worked for Vince behind the scenes at WWE. His brother Joesph was good friends with Ken Anderson and he asked him to tell Vince what was going on.

"How do you know this? What makes you believe she would do such a horrid thing?" Vince asked. "Ken fell in love with Randy. He never knew when they first met that Randy worked for the WWE. Their in love and when Linda found out she had Randy taken to where Evan already was. If you don't believe me call Hunter. He was the one that was made to enforce the punishment on Evan. Where did you think Evan was Vince? Didn't you even notice him missing?" John asked. John was getting upset he had always hated the rule and could not believe that Vince didn't know Linda was enforcing it and punishing the ones who broke the rule with sexual torture and violence.

Vince stopped pacing and gave John an evil look. "Of course I...well...I was told he was suspended for drug use, so, so..." Vince's looks softened and his voice lowered. "So Hunter had no choice but to, suspend him." Vince sighed. I need to be alone leave me!." Vince yelled as he pointed to the closed door. John left the room and closed the door, he just hoped Linda could be stopped before it was too late. He just wished he could of done more to help...

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Shawn, please baby I have to go tell Vince what is going on. I just had to be with you so bad I had to come here first. I missed you so much Bear." Hunter said. "No you need to call him, your not leaving me again. These last two weeks have been hell on me Hunter, you have been away from me long enough because of her!" Shawn exclaimed in anger.

Shawn knew what Hunter did for the WWE so they could remain together, but it hurt him to be away from the one he hoped to marry one day. Hunter had to take a step forward and wrap his arms tightly around his man, Shawn was needing to be held. Hunter knew how hard it is on Shawn to be apart from him, but Shawn also knew it was part of his 'job'.

"Honey I'm sorry, I just don't want you to leave me again." Shawn stated and began running his hands down to Hunter's ass. Hunter gasped in pain when Shawn grasped too close to his sore hole. Hunter didn't mean to but the pain made him pull away from his lovers needing embrace. "Hunter what is it? are you hurt?" Shawn asked as the emotions ran over Hunter's face. Emotions of embarrassment, hurt, anger, pain then humility.

Hunter lowered his head as Shawn walked up to him and placed a hand on Hunter's shoulder. Shawn searched Hunter's eyes for what was wrong, then he saw them, something Hunter had never showed Shawn before, tears. Shawn swallowed his heart as it leapt into his throat. Something was bad wrong with the man who breathed life into him.

The next words that came from Hunter rocked Shawn to his very core. "What I did to Evan was done to me, I, I was raped." Hunter took another step back. He never said out loud ever what he did as punishment to Evan. Even though Shawn knew Hunter sexually punished the 'rule breakers' neither one of them called it for what it really was, and that was rape.

A rush of tears fell from Hunter's eyes as Shawn walked away from him. "Oh my God no baby? You were raped? Who raped you? Who touched you without my permission!" Shawn yelled as he began to pace the floor, his fists balled in anger. Hunter wiped the tears that had fallen and walked over to Shawn. He held nothing back as he told Shawn everything that happened in the last few weeks. "Please forgive me, please forgive me for raping Evan and, and Randy." Hunter whispered.

Shawn stopped and stood in shock. "How? How did Randy end up in all of this?" Shawn asked as he opened his arms for Hunter. He needed to make the usually strong man feel safe again. Hunter held back no hesitation as he embraced Shawn back. Hunter kissed Shawn's lips, a gentle if I never see you again kiss, then Hunter turned and walked away. Hunter left the home and left the man who owned his heart behind.

"Oh no you don't!" Hunter heard behind him. "Not ever again! We are ending this hell together!" Shawn exclaimed. Hunter nodded his head and took Shawn by his hand, together they would fight for all the future couples of both WWE and TNA...

~o~o~o~

Adam felt the pull of his hair, followed by the sound of metal scraping together as Kurt kissed him hard on the lips. John gasped as Adam's golden locks fell to the floor. John knew this was going to kill Adam. Adam was always so proud of his long locks, now they lay tattered in a heap. "NO! NO! Kurt! What are you doing! Not my hair please!" Adam cried, he knew what Kurt had done he didn't need to feel his hair from behind, he just knew that Kurt had cut it off.

John wanted to comfort Adam but as Kurt held the scissors once again to Adam's neck he knew he couldn't. "Don't you fuckin move Addy! If you do I will have Kaz kill John, is that what you want to have that mans death on your hands?" Kurt asked. "That man is my fiancee and I love him, so no please don't hurt John I will do what ever you want, just please leave him alone." Adam pleaded for his lover.

Kurt took his hand and ran it over Adam's covered crotch. "This belongs to me!" Kurt exclaimed as he clutched onto Adam's covered manhood. Adam grimaced at the slimy touch and pain that was going through him as Kurt's grip tightened. John's blood was boiling as Kurt manhandled what he considered his. "You get your damn hands off of him!" John stated through gritted teeth. Kurt laughed at John, knowing that no matter what, he would have Adam back in his bed.

"Kaz I want you to take Wade and his two sluts to the basement. Then when you come back I have a gift for you and Matt. Oh and also for you John, I don't want you to feel all left out when I reclaim Addy." Kurt laughed. Kaz did as he was told and took Wade, Heath and Justin to the basement at gunpoint.

Wade was still sore from the rape but he vowed to keep Heath and Justin safe the best he could. Once left alone in the basement the three lovers fell into each others arms. They held onto each other tightly then looked for a way out. They knew that what was about to happen to Adam and John would be ten times worse than what happened to them.

"Wade are you alright?" Heath asked, he couldn't believe what happened to Wade almost happen to him. "Now that you two are safely with me I am." Wade replied, he wasn't ready to talk about the rape just yet. "Guys we have to stop them some how." Justin said. "We will Justin, we will. Let's find a way out then we can stop those assholes from hurting anyone else." Wade said.

All three men flinched at the scream they heard above them. A scream of pure pain and agony...

~o~o~o~

Vince followed Linda as she left the house, it was very rare that Linda dressed in blue jeans and a t-shirt. That and the fact that it was late at night made him curious to see what she was up to. Vince drove a few cars behind so Linda wouldn't realize she was being followed. "Where is she going?" Vince asked himself.

Vince pulled up over to the side parking lot and watched as Linda walked up to the hotel room. He sat there stunned when a woman opened the hotel rooms door and took his wife into her arms. With rage Vince watched as Linda passionately kissed the woman he had forbidden her to see...

What Vince failed to notice was the man sitting in a car on the other side of the parking lot. The man who held a loaded gun...

"It's time to end this!" Randy stated coldly as he placed his hand on the door handle and climbed out of the car...

**please review...**

**~O~O~O~  
><strong>

**a/n: "Dark Butterfly" **Will be **published** tomorrow (**Friday the 13th**)it is a **story** idea from _**CENTON JADE SLASH**_! The **story** is about **John** **Cena** who is a male **stripper/prostitute** and the **three** **men** who **love** him...**Randy**, **Wade**, and** Cm Punk**! I **hope** you will **check** it out! **Thank** **you** MJ! **=)**


	16. The Grand Finale

**Thank you all for reading this story! JadeMK11 and I are very glad you liked it! A special thank you to: **nexus angel, JadeRose1, takers dark lover, CenaRKO1986, TheBlackerTheBerry , Xenarocks99 **for reviewing chapter 15! {SWEETNESS} **

**_and now we end our story..._  
><strong>

**warnings: A hint of Fem-slash and violence..  
><strong>

Linda kissed Dixie as if she would never kiss her lips again and then slapped her on the face. "You were suppose to fix this so no one would know!" Linda exclaimed. Dixie held the side of her check. "What, I never knew he would find out. Please I love you!" Dixie exclaimed. "We can't be seen here it's not safe. Vince thinks I'm at home and I need to get back before he suspects something." Linda stated as she looked around the semi-vacant hotels lot. She noticed only a few cars that she thought looked empty not really able to see inside for the dark. She had chosen a seedy hotel out of town to hide from anyone who might notice who she is.

Dixie nodded her head and they went into the room. Linda crinkled her nose at the run down room, but as long as she was with Dixie she didn't care. It wasn't long before both women had their hands all over one another. They couldn't wait to make up for lost time. Linda began to undress Dixie as Dixie s hands roamed Linda's body.

Outside Vince watched as a man with a black hooded jacket and black gloves like the ones he was wearing, approached the room his wife was at. He thought the man appeared very familiar to him, there was something mincing. Vince saw the man pull out what appeared to be a gun from his jacket. "What the..." Vince was mad at Linda but his heart would always want to protect her. With his hand trembling Randy opened the door to the room.

Linda and Dixie both gasped at the hooded intruder and pulled apart. "Randy? What are you doing here? You are suppose to be, to be..." Linda exclaimed. Randy pointed the gun at Dixie while looking at Linda. The gun was black fully loaded and had a silencer on it. "She's the reason I was, you put me through! You dumb assed Bitch. Do you know what you've done! You killed Evan! He's dying because of you!" Randy exclaimed. Anger and rage was boiling in his veins.

"For love Randy, we couldn't be together neither should anyone else!" Linda spat back. Just then the door was opened and Randy pointed the gun at the new intruder. "Vincent! What are you doing here?" Linda yelled. Randy kept his cool, loving the idea that Linda was caught with her female lover. "Randy put the gun down and we can talk this out." Vince said. "How can I believe you! Do you know what she had done to me! What she did to Evan and Hunter?" Randy asked his anger rising as his voice grew.

Vince looked at Linda and knew now that John Laurinaitis had been telling the truth. "He wasn't lying huh? You set all of this up? When did you decide to play god with peoples lives? What happened to the woman I love?" Vince asked Linda, paying no mind to Randy who held the gun. "You never let me be with her you never even tried! Vincent you knew how much I loved her and you kept her from me!" Linda yelled.

Dixie walked over to Linda and wrapped her arms around her. She wanted to show Vince just how much Linda meant to her. All Randy wanted to was vomit and make them both pay for what they had done to Evan and himself. "Get your filthy hands off of my WIFE!" Vince yelled out at the woman who was touching his possession. Dixie released her hold on Linda, she had never met Vince in person and he scared her, her heart was breaking for Linda. To be married for years to someone so domineering.

Randy saw the look behind Vince's eyes as he looked toward him. "Orton, give me the damn gun!" Vince demanded. Randy had never noticed before, the evil behind McMahon's voice. "She needs to pay for what she did to me and Hunter! To Evan, he was dying when I left the room! She had a hand in his death!" Randy exclaimed. Vince's look softened as he held out his hand, he knew how close his superstars are to one another.

"I know and she will, but first please give me the gun?" Vince asked. Randy struggled with his thoughts and emotions, then so as not to pull the trigger he handed the gun over to Vince. Vince took the gun with his gloved hands and looked over at Dixie who was still standing beside Linda. "When I found out about you I forbade Linda to see you." Vince said. "I know, I love her. I need her." Dixie stated. "How long how long have you two been seeing each other behind my back!" Vince barked. Dixie looked back over to Linda.

"Vincent It had been years that I obeyed you. Years she and I were apart. A month ago I gave in, no longer being able to be without her and I went to her." Linda said. "You went to her and let her touch you! as in..." Vince looked at Linda in shock. "I'm sorry Vincent but Dixie gives me what you can't." Linda stated. "And what is that!" Vince continued to look from Dixie to Linda.

"Love, empowerment and Control, you always wanted to control me. With Dixie I control what happens. She is my lover and I am in control." Linda said with a grin and her head held high. "Not anymore!" Vince exclaimed as he pointed the gun at Dixie Carter. "Say good-bye to your Lover, Linda!" Vince stated coldly, then pulled the trigger...

~O~O~O~O~O

Jeff Hardy was standing by the van as Bobby brought him his beer. "You hear anything from her yet?" Bobby asked. "No you?" Jeff relied. Bobby shook his head no. They were currently standing outside of the hospital awaiting the next orders from Dixie. "Are you sure they are here?" Jeff asked. "Yeah I asked the desk. Bourne, they said he's in the ICU." Bobby replied with a grin. "Damn Bob you really fucked him up." Jeff stated and took a pull from his cold beer.

Bobby took a drink of his own beer and punched Jeff on the shoulder. "I told you not to call me Bob, skittles." Bobby stated. "Ouch! So sensitive." Jeff replied as he rubbed his now aching shoulder. "Hey, check it out!" Bobby said and pointed to the blonde man pacing outside of the front doors. "Mmm my Kenny. If he's out here then where is that slut he is fucking. Guess that means Bourne is alone." Jeff pointed out. "Nah Brian is most likely in there." "Fuck man that means he knows you screwed his man." Jeff stated the obvious.

"He knew better than to go behind my back and break the rules. Brian's lover had to pay." Bobby spat. Jeff looked into Bobby's eyes and knew there was more to it than his brother simply breaking the rules. "What ever man. Your in love with your brother aren't you?" Jeff stated. "Brian knows no ones allowed to fuck him but me!" Bobby said as if it were completely normal to have sex with a family member. Jeff decided to keep quiet on that one, not like he never thought about Matt in that way. The two of them continued to drink their beers and wait for the call from their boss.

~o~o~o~o~

Shawn walked out of the hospital and looked at Hunter who was waiting in their car. "How is he? Is he ok?" Hunter asked. The silence Shawn gave him was unnerving to him. "He's alive, Hunt. I didn't go into the room all the way I just peeked in. There was someone with him, they are obviously deeply in love with one another. The room was filled with love. He, did you do that to him? The bandages, he was covered." Shawn paused and waited for a moment to collect his thoughts, he didn't want to continue afraid he would say something that would hurt Hunter. "Yes" Hunter whispered. Hunter took his hands and ran them through his hair. "God forgive me!" "He does Hunter, you were doing as she told you, you had too, for us." Shawn said.

"I need to do something to make up for it. Brian's brother raped Evan after, after...I did." Hunter stated. "Hunter here's our chance to get a little revenge for you, Evan, and Randy." Shawn said as he pointed over to the gray van. "What do you have in mind?" Hunter asked. Shawn just gave Hunter a devilish smile. Those two men had hurt his husband and they were going to pay.

Together they climbed out of the car and walked over to Jeff and Bobby. "Remember me?" Hunter asked. Bobby and Jeff just stood there not knowing what to say. Before either man knew what was happening they both ended up hog tied in the back of the van they had been driving.

**one hour later...**

"Well they won't be abusing anyone else." Shawn stated as he sat down the shovel and wiped the dirt from his hands. Hunter spat onto the mound of dirt, and stepped onto it. "That's for Evan, motherfucker." With that they disposed of the van in a near by lake and called a friend to pick them up...

~O~O~O~O~O~O

"Wade can you give me a lift. I might be able to get through that small window up there." Justin asked. All Justin wanted to do was go for help and get them away from those psychopaths upstairs before anyone else was hurt. Wade nodded in agreement and held his hands together to give Justin a lift up to the window. "Damn it's stuck!" Justin exclaimed.

Heath looked around the basement and found a tool box. "Hey look, maybe? Yeah here. Use this screwdriver to lift it!" Heath explained. Justin reached down and took hold of the screwdriver. "Yes!" the men said together. "Justin hurry go get help. Here Heath I will lift you up and you can go with him." Wade said, wanting both of his lovers out of danger.

Heath wrapped his arms around Wade. Wade tried not to flinch but he couldn't help it. What Kurt did to him was still fresh in his mind. This didn't go unnoticed to Heath but he understood. "I'm not leaving you Wade. I can't, I need to be with you." Heath stated. Wade wiped the tear that fell and let Justin go alone. "Please be careful but hurry. I don't know what they have planned for John and Adam." Wade said. Justin nodded his head and climbed out of the window into the dark night.

~o~o~o~o~o

"Well looks like you men have another job to do." stated Kevin Nash. "What? Here someone named Justin is trying to reach us." Shawn said as he handed Hunter his cellphone. Hunter had been laying down on Shawn's lap, his body still feeling the effects from earlier. Hunter opened the phone and read the text message. "Fuck Kevin! Hurry get to John's. Kurt is there and he is holding Wade, Heath, John and Adam hostage. He heard a scream from upstairs we have to hurry!" Hunter yelled.

"Text him back tell him to stay put. I will call the police. I don't feel like burying anyone else tonight." Shawn stated lightly. Hunter nodded his head and did as he was told. Fifteen minutes later they were at the front porch to John's home...

~O~O~O~O~

"John?" Adam cried as he watched Kaz and Matt manhandle John. They were in the process of stripping John naked. Kurt had Adam pressed up against a wall his hands bound above his head. "Kurt make them stop! Please don't let them do that to him!" Adam yelled out. Kaz was taking a now naked John and was holding a knife to John's chest. Matt held John down as Kaz began to cut John open. John screamed a terrifying scream as the sharp blade went in and began to cut.

At the time Kurt had forgotten all about everything, he was opening Adam's jeans and in a few moments he would be balls deep into his obsession. Kurt placed his hand inside Adam's jeans and groped his cock. "Mmmm Addy, just like I remember so smooth and soft. I can't wait to make it hard. Does that feel good? You missed me rubbing on you, didn't you my slut? Mmmm yeah my slut. Damn my friends loved it when I let them take turns having a piece of your ass. You miss that Addy don't you? Having at least four different cocks in you in one night? Ahh get hard for me baby I can't wait to let Kaz and Matt have a turn of your sweet ass. Of course that will have to wait until they are done carving up John and then..." Kurt's word were cut off by the front door busting open.

Kurt removed his hand from Adam's pants as Kevin, Hunter, Shawn and six police officers entered John's home. Adam fled to John's side as he bled from the opened wound. "I'm alright Adam, it's just a scratch." John croaked. Adam, John, Wade, Heath and Justin, who had came back inside, watched as the nightmare ended and Kurt, Kaz and Matt were cuffed and taken to jail...

~o~o~o~o

"Vincent what have you done!" Linda exclaimed as she held a bleeding and dying Dixie into her arms. Vince walked over to Linda and knelled down to her, laying the gun on the floor. "I had too, you needed to be taught a lesson. No one is allowed to have you but me." Vince replied coldly. Linda looked down and cried as her lover died in her arms. "You can't have me either Vincent, not anymore." Linda yelled as she picked up the loaded gun aimed it to her head, pulling the trigger.

Tears filled his eyes as Vince watched Linda die alongside her female lover. "Vince? What are we going to do?" Randy asked. "You are going to go find the man you love and be with him. No more suffering over this, Go Randy, The police will think it is a murder suicide. That Linda killed herself after taking the life of her lover. Go Randy, be free." Vince stated. Randy was confused but left it at that, now he could be with Ken. They could all be together...

~O~O~O~O~

Ken was still pacing outside of the hospital when a sight for his sore eyes appeared. Ken wasted no time in running into Randy's opened arms. "I'm so sorry I should have never left you I was just so upset. Is Evan..." Randy asked. Ken kissed Randy deeply, then pulled away. "I understand baby, come see for yourself." Ken took Randy by the hand and led him to Evan's room. "Evan! Your, Your..." "Alive? Yes Randy I am. Awe come on don't cry. I hate to see grown men cry." Evan joked.

"She's gone Evan. Linda and Dixie can't hurt us anymore." Randy said as he wiped away the tears. "Neither can Jeff and Bobby." Hunter stated behind them. Brian turned to see the three men enter the room. "I'm sorry Brian but your brother has ran off with Jeff. We found this note when Hunter went to confront them." Shawn said and handed Brian a note. The note was obviously not in his brothers handwriting."Yep sounds right to me. They have been in love for years." Brian said with a wink, not caring what happened to the man who had been molesting him for most of his life.

"You hear that baby, it truly is over." Evan said. Everyone turned to see Wade, Heath, and Justin enter the room. "How is he?" Hunter asked in a grave voice, asking about John. "I'm fine, like I said just a scratch." John chuckled as he and Adam walked into the room. "It's not just as scratch it's deep! They could have killed you! Just one more inch and they would have!" Adam scolded as his tears began to fall. "I know baby, I'm sorry. I'm OK though and will be as long as I'm with you forever." John said as he wiped at his own salty tears. Everyone was so relieved to see that they were alright and hopefully always will be...

**SIX MONTHS LATER...**

Three couples held onto each other as they danced around the dance floor. "Attention! Randy and Ken, Evan and Brian, John and Adam, it's time for you to cut the cake." Justin stated, Wade and Heath beside of him. Hunter and Shawn stood back and took pictures as the three newly married couples cut their cake.

It had been Six months of preparation and change for the four couples. Ken had taken over TNA and has ran the company into their highest ratings yet. Hunter and Shawn would often joke about them rekindling the Monday night wars. Vince died from what people call 'love sickness' just one month ago and Hunter and Shawn took over the company. It was fun for all in the WWE as DX was now running the show. To this day people believe that Jeff and Bobby are off living in Nebraska somewhere. As for Kurt, Kaz and Matt, they are having the time of their lives being someones bitch by the name of Viscera.

"This is perfect." Randy said as he looked at the other two married couples. After months of pleading and wishing on Ken's part Randy finally agreed to marry the man who dominated his bed and his heart. "Yeah who would of thought that we came from different worlds, only to have the same hearts" Ken replied as he held his husband tightly.

The three couples held onto each other as they toasted their lives and everyone around them. They were all now free to be...just be finally free...

**the end...**

**please review...**


End file.
